Wooing A Seer
by islay12
Summary: It’s about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw. Year 2 story dedicated to Izabelle. This can be read without Another Constellatio
1. Seeing a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ Okay it's a spin-off of my story: Another Constellation, featuring the daughter of everyone's favourite 70s player Sirius Black and my own personal Original Character Christine Charles. I was thinking about writing this for some time and after rereading a review from Izabelle I decided to.

The whole plot is following Sirius Black point of view. It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

**This can be read without Another Constellation**!

So this story is for Izabelle the wonderful reviewer from Another Constellation. She requested I go with my idea for a prequel/companion story. For your reviews and request I'm gonna put you in this story, but I don't know anything about you except your name so forgive me if I mess up!

This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter cause I speak English not slang.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Seeing a Seer_

Sirius was sitting beside James in Seventh Year Charms. It was a boring lesson for lack of a better word. All James was doing was trying to get Lily's attention. Even though she had cursed, hexed and insulted him more times than Sirius had girlfriends. Although now it was routine.

"Doesn't he know Evans isn't interested?" Sirius whispered to Remus who was sitting behind him and James with Peter, who was struggling to take notes.

"As long as she's still breathing James will chase her." Remus said leaning forward. "Really I'm surprised she hasn't completely obliterated him."

"He probably just takes that as a sign she likes him." Sirius said under his breath.

Remus snickered. "Right. And you're Head Boy."

"I thought James was Head Boy." Peter said coming into the conversation; clearly abandoning his notes.

"Pete, Pete, Pete." Sirius said shaking his head. "You're a great guy but Merlin, you need better timing."

It was at that moment that Sirius' chair decided to give out on him and crumble, alerting Flitwick to the chatter in the Marauder's direct area. He frowned and looked disapprovingly at the four (James had been lumped in because he awoke from his drooling stupor by the crash).

"Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin, Black. I'm afraid I have to send you down to the headmaster's office. This is the third time this week I've caught you talking." Flitwick said from his teetering pile of books.

"But James wasn't even part of it. He wasn't talking!" Peter said.

"Ya, he was staring at Evans." Sirius said in wicked humour. The class started to chuckle as James glared at Sirius.

Flitwick looked to be holding in a chuckle himself. "Fine. Mr. Potter you are exempt. As for the rest of you, I'll have Miss. Charles escort you down to the Headmaster's office; given the fact you yourselves might get sidetracked."

"Yes Professor Flitwick." Said the willowy Ravenclaw from the first row, standing up and walking towards the door. The three boys followed her through the hallways, trailing a few metres behind her.

"Hey Remus." Sirius whispered. "Who exactly is this Charles chick? I've never really seen her around." He remarked even though they had obviously gone to the same school for seven years and at least been in the same class for a month and a half, this being mid October.

"She's Christine Charles, smartest Ravenclaw in the year. You used to pull her braid in second year." Remus remarked offhandedly.

"Well I wouldn't be yanking anything but-" Sirius started.

"Don't even finish that sentence Sirius." Remus said staring with Sirius at Christine's back.

"Why haven't I remembered such Her?" Sirius said drawing out 'her' obviously impressed with Christine's backside.

"She used to look rather mousy, but she started putting some effort into her appearance last summer. Not to mention we only have Charms with her and she tries her best to not get entangled with people like you." Remus said.

"How do you know so much about her?" Sirius asked.

"She's a prefect too. Her mum and my mum are also close friends so I saw her over the summer. And Merlin…" Remus said staring off into space. "I mean, she was quite nice looking when we took that trip down to the ocean." Remus said blushing.

"That girl in a bikini." Sirius said thinking aloud. "Sweet sugar quills I think we have a winner."

"No go Sirius. When she got back from the summer she was asked out by Austin Davis, Kenneth Powers, and Sherman Quincy. She refused them all; she's quite devoted to her studies." Remus said naming the top three dateable boys in the school behind the Marauders.

"What she only goes for smart guys?" Sirius joked.

"That and she's also a seer. She predicts before the course of a relationship before it even starts so she can see weather it's going to go up or down." Remus said avoiding the third step on the staircase.

"So let me get this right. This girl is smart, beautiful, a seer and unattainable. I think I smell a challenge." Sirius said triumphantly.

"Well you'd do better in the friend zone than trying the 'Sirius' approach." Remus said.

'It's tried and true." He protested.

"On everyone but Christine Charles."

Christine heard her name and swung around, her long brown hair swinging over her shoulder. "Did you say my name?" She asked pointedly.

Sirius' blue-grey eyes met her royal blue eyes and he blinked. Then he knew he was hooked. This girl would be his if his name wasn't Sirius Orion Black.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The way I'm introducing her makes her sound like a Mary-Sue. Having Sirius and Remus attracted to her but she really isn't. Just because she's beating off boys, super smart and beautiful doesn't make her a Mary-Sue. Just wait until I bring out a little of her personality. Not saying Christine is a horrible person she just has a human personality.


	2. Introductions to a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter because I am dirt poor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Introductions to a Seer_

The laugh lines about her eyes smoothed as she became curious. Christine looked over at Remus, Peter and Sirius.

"Well did you say something?" She asked pointedly.

"Remember, she's smart this one." Remus whispered quickly to Sirius before he spoke.

"Well ya. We were just talking about how smart you are." Sirius said to Christine, the picture of innocence.

Christine looked over at Remus. "Is he telling the truth?" She didn't say it accusingly; more like she was tired of having people lie to her.

"Strictly speaking, yes." Remus said thinking he could out of a direct answer on technicalities. They had spoken of her intelligence among other things.

She smiled, bringing out the laugh lines around her eyes. "Thanks Remus."

"So how'd you get to be the top Ravenclaw in the year?" Sirius asked her. He walked right next to her leaving Remus and Peter to talk to each other.

"So do you think Sirius will get this girl?" Peter asked Remus.

"If he does I'd be surprised." Remus said to his short companion. "But then again every single girl in the school has had feelings for Sirius at one point or another. Even Christine must have had a crush on him at one point or another."

"So do you think Sirius will being going through his unusual routine after the Headmaster's office?"

"I doubt it Pete. Even if Christine likes him she'll shoot him down at the first sign of any broom cupboard action."

"But I thought all girls loved the broom cupboard."

"There are exceptions to the rule. Christine Charles, Lily Evans and a few others like that Athens girl from Ravenclaw or Samantha Jules from Hufflepuff. But Samantha is also a lesbian so…" Remus said speaking quite openly. Then again he could because Jules had shot down Sirius and that memory still amused all the school every time Sirius and Samantha were in the same room.

"But I went out with Samantha last year." Peter said confused.

"Pete, you're the reason she's a lesbian." Remus said shaking his head.

At the other end of the hallway Sirius was chatting Christine up in the most subtle way possible.

"So it must take a very special type of girl to get a higher grade than Lily Evans."

Christine pinked and looked away bashfully. "It's not really much. Just listening in class and taking notes. You and you're friends are better than me. I mean you hardly ever take notes."

"That's because we never take the initiative. It's good to see someone taking pride in their academic achievements." Sirius looked at her through his long bangs and smiled. "I like people who take pride in things they do."

That was it. He blew his cover. All the girls in school knew that was just a step away from the broom cupboard. Christine's pretty face twisted into a frown.

"So much for polite conversation with a bit of flattery. Black, I don't know who you think you are but I'm not shuffling into the nearest broom cupboard. Here I was thinking I had finally met a polite boy but you're the same person who pulled my braid." She ground her heel into the floor and said sternly. "I am to escort you to the Headmaster's office. That is all."

So she gathered the three up and nearly pushed them at the gargoyles. "Cinnamon Toad." She said opening the passageway before storming off to class.

But she did turn on her heel for a second to say scathingly. "I can't believe your friends Remus."

After she left Remus looked over at Sirius who shrugged. Remus glared.

"You realize you brought this upon yourself." Remus said climbing the staircase.

"I thought she overreacted." Peter said supporting Sirius.

"She does that sometimes." Remus said knocking on the Headmaster's door.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yes, Christine overreacts. It's kind of an opposite to her daughter's passiveness. But her personality will be influenced by the coming events.


	3. Friends with a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

By the way my friend Krish asked if Christine knows about Remus being a werewolf since they are childhood friends/neighbours. And no, she doesn't know because Remus' parents kept the matter hushed up and Christine isn't that sort of a character who knows everything about everyone.

"I don't own the Harry Potter Series" (I must say this to avoid lawsuit.)

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Friends with a Seer_

The next day, around the afternoon, Sirius set off to find Christine. She was quite intriguing and was a huge challenge. If he could become her friend, he could ease into snog-buddy.

He found her in the library, her blue eyes poring over a large book on Divination. She tucked a bit of long brown hair behind her ear and turned the page. Every so often she would take a note or two and then suck on the end of the quill, ruining the feathers in thought.

Sirius tapped on the table awaking her from her contemplation. She jumped and knocked over her ink.

"Sorry." Sirius said genuinely. He cleaned the ink up with a wave of his wand and sat down.

"Sure. You were probably hoping the ink would spill on me so you would have an excuse to 'help' me out of my soiled clothing." Christine said scornfully, her face darkening.

Sirius' eyebrows raised. "I'm an admirer of the female form but I do have some honour."

"You could have fooled me." Christine said diving behind her book again.

"Look." Sirius said taking the book from her. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess old habits die hard. Friends?" He said extending his hand.

She looked at it for a second before responding. "I'm not sure I trust you."

"I'm not asking you to trust me. Just be my friend." Sirius said.

"Well, friends are at least civil to one another. And friends don't look down on another's shirts." Christine said slowly, as if laying out terms.

Then she smiled a rosy colour filling her cheeks. "Alright. Friends." She said shaking his hand.

"So then friend, what are you studying?" Sirius asked looking at the book her had taken from her.

She snatched the book back. "I was looking at the history of divination if you don't mind. I'm doing an extra credit research paper on the accuracy of predictions made by inanimate objects versus the reliability of human prediction." Christine said.

"Oh ya, you're a seer." Sirius said as if he just realized. "So do you get visions on random or can you predict on will?"

"I have to really concentrate on something to get it's future. Other seers get them randomly but I can will it. Sometimes." She said offhandedly.

"Can you predict something about me?" Sirius asked.

"Perhaps. But I need a secondary object to reign in the timeframe." Christine explained.

"Fine. How about my broomstick? Maybe I'll fall off my broom in practise next week." He suggested.

"That's fine." She stared straight ahead and concentrated. "Now quiet." Her eyes then slowly shifted from their pretty blue to a shimmering mother-of-pearl pink.

The silence was deafening when she finally shifted her eyes back to their own colour. "You will run your broom into Mary MacDonald in your first game of the season. But you will both be alright and you're then going to hit a bludger at someone but I'm not sure who and they'll lose the quaffle."

"That's great!" Sirius exclaimed. "I've never been a fan of missing the bludger."

Christine's eyes narrowed. "What about Mary?"

"Well you said she'll be alright."

"It was still insensitive to run into her."

"I haven't done that yet!"

"Well you will. And I want you to say sorry when you do." She retorted.

"Alright." Sirius said leaning back into his chair.

"Still be wary that I'm not positive about who will lose the quaffle. These things are imprecise. Things don't' always come out the way they seem." Christine said.

"Alright 'Tine." Sirius said getting up. "I've got to run. See you in Charms, whenever that is."

"It's Monday and Tuesdays at eight o'clock and Fridays at two thirty." Christine said. "Good grief Black it's the beginning of October and you're still fuzzy about the course schedule?"

"Well that's what I have you for buddy." Sirius said laughing.

"You're totally serious about this friend thing?" Christine asked. "No snogging or advances of any kind?"

"I promise." Sirius said.

A small twitch of a smile crossed Christine lips. "Want to study together tomorrow?"

"Sure." Sirius said as they parted ways. Things might fall into place nicely.

OoOoOoOoOoO

So Christine wants to be Sirius' friend. Friends can study together, a couple can't. See how that works. Even if Christine wants to snog Sirius she would still have studies at heart. She's very devoted to her work.


	4. Trusting a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series, nor will I ever.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Trusting a Seer_

"So Sirius, what exactly is the name of this mystery girl you've been studying with?" James asked over breakfast.

Days had passed and every evening he didn't have Quittich Sirius had gone to the library to meet Christine. Every so often she showed him a bit more of her seer powers and he showed her the interesting library spots: like secret study rooms behind the History section or the books of intelligence enhancing books in the restricted section; which he swore in good humour he never used.

Now James was becoming suspicious. Sirius hadn't gone on a 'date' in a week and a half and that was a bit of a record. Sirius on the other hand didn't mind. Things were going swimmingly with Christine and he had the perfect plan to win her over. It was going to be the best kiss he ever stole.

"Just a friend." Sirius said looking over at Remus. Remus choked on his piece of toast.

"It's working?" Remus asked in disbelief after he took a long drink of pumpkin juice to subside his coughing.

"What's working?" asked Peter.

"Pete's right, what's working?" James asked Sirius and Remus.

"Nothing." Sirius said nonchalantly sipping his pumpkin juice in an innocent act. Surprisingly James dropped the issue.

"So I guess the first Quittich game is tomorrow then?" Peter asked.

"Yep. I have a good feeling we're going to beat Hufflepuff. They're a load of duffers and we can beat then with our eyes closed." James boasted.

"And here I thought our Head Boy would be higher than belittling his schoolmates." Came a voice from behind him. "So much for my notions."

James looked up. Lily Evans was standing behind him with a disapproving face. Standing beside her was Alice Prewett and fifth year Mary MacDonald. Sirius remembered back to Christine's first vision.

"Well hello girls!" Sirius said happily. "Lily, Alice, Mary." He said trying to be kind to each one but mostly trying to be nice to Mary because according to Christine he would run into her tomorrow with him broom.

"Uhh, hi." Mary and Alice responded slightly unsure of his friendliness.

"James was just saying Gryffindor rules." Peter said defending James.

"Ya but he also called the Hufflepuffs 'duffers' in his egotistical attempt to impress." Lily said to Peter.

"Give him a break Lily. James isn't a total idiot. He just got a little overconfident." Remus explained.

"Fine Remus." Lily said. "But would you please teach Potter some respect."

James bounded up from his seat. "I have mountains of respect Lily!" James protested. "I have respect for Quittich, my friends and you." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

She yanked her hand away. "James!" Lily screeched and marched off, Alice and Mary at her heels.

"She called me James." James said with an idiotic smile on his face.

"Merlin, does he have to go all gooey eyed whenever Evans slips up?" Sirius asked Peter and Remus.

"She probably just made a mistake." Peter said.

"I just wish she'd stop toying with him. It's really aggravating." Remus said looking over at James who was absentmindedly spreading pumpkin juice on his toast.

"Who knows, maybe Evans will get hit on the head and then she'll go out with him. At least we won't have to listen to the rants about how James is an arrogant toe rag." Sirius said hopefully.

"There is as much chance of James getting a date with Lily as there is of you snogging You-Know-Which-Witch." Remus said to Sirius.

"Which witch? Rosemerta down in Hogsmede?" Peter asked.

"No." Sirius said shaking his head at Peter. "She is a sweet little handful but not the girl in question."

Then a large crash alerted the three to the end of breakfast. James had been leaning on the coffee pot but when breakfast had been finished, the pot disappeared leaving James to smash onto the table.

All the people sitting around him laughed as James rubbed his obviously sore chin.

"That's what you get for dreaming of red-heads!" Sirius laughed before setting off to class.

It was the last class of the day. It was also the last class of the week before the weekend. That class was also going to be the 1st time Christine and the Marauders would all be in the same class all together; it was the only class all five of then shared. And on the Monday and Tuesday, Christine had been helping the matron in the hospital wing because her friend Izabelle had made a cauldron explode on herself and only Christine had seen what had gone wrong.

Sirius and his friends walked into the classroom to see a handful of students already in their early. The bell rang as the rest of the class filed in. Sirius sat in his usual second row right seat beside James and a desk across from Peter and Remus' second row center. But today the desk in front of him was occupied by someone different.

Christine flashed Sirius a quick smile before sitting down in front of Sirius and James. To James' dismay she had switched places with Lily who was now in Christine's front row center seat.

"Good afternoon class!" Professor Flitwick squeaked in his high pitched voice. "Today we will be reviewing last week's disguising charms. I hope you all realize they will be non-verbal."

A few groans were heard from different parts of the classroom. Sirius and the rest of his friends on the other hand (with the expectation of Peter) smiled. It would be too easy for some of the smartest students in the school. Nonverbal was really the only way to go. After all that was how the Marauders had turned Professor Flitwick's hair a rich red last St. Patrick's day, stuck him in green boots and had gold letters hanging on top of his head saying 'Don't feed the leprechaun.'

"So partner up and let's get to it!" The professor said wobbling on his tower of books.

"Partner?" Sirius asked James. James shook his head and pointed at Lily. Alice had already paired up with the weedy boy next to her, leaving Lily looking dejected.

"Ahh." Sirius said understandingly. "Go for it."

"Lily? Want to be partners?" James said tapping Lily on the shoulder.

"Uhh. I'm already partners with Christine!" Lily said quickly. "Right Christine?"

Christine looked between James and Lily and then over at Sirius. Sirius shook his head discreetly and she nodded.

"Sorry, I'm already partners with Sirius. It looks like you're stuck with James." The brunette shifted her chair over to face Sirius.

Lily frowned as James gave an 'I owe you' thumbs up over at Sirius.

"So Miss Charles, seeing as we're supposed to be doing disguises, what would you like to look like? I think it's only fair to ask." Sirius said holding his wand with a playful executioner look.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?"

"Alright." Sirius said. "But I'm not sure I trust you."

Christine smiled. "I'm not sure you have to." She waved her wand at Sirius and he could feel a tingling on his skin and hair. Christine laughed at the result.

"What? What' going on?" Sirius asked grabbing for the mirror on the desk. Christine stopped him.

"No, not until you're finished changing me." She said swiping her hand away from his with a rosy grin.

"Alright miss cheeky." Sirius said pointing his wand at her and switching around her brown hair and blue eyes, not to mention her face.

"Wands up, let's see what you've done." Professor Flitwick said giving the order to stop.

Christine picked up the mirror and giggled. "Wow, I look beautiful!" Her long brown hair was now short and jet black. Her oval face was now heart shaped and much more angular, like a sculpture rather than a painting. He had also switched her eyes with a bright clear grey.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Sirius said happily.

Christine looked away. "Now I feel a little sorry about what I did to you."

"It can't be that bad." Sirius said looking into the glass. He chocked at his reflection. His longish black hair was now bleach blonde and his eyes had gone baby blue. His rough handsome features were now quite feminine and girlish. James looked over at him and laughed.

"Shut it pink boy." Sirius said over at the poker straight pink haired James. Lily, in soft brown waves, giggled at the boys.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Christine said turning red with embarrassment when Professor Flitwick asked what happened to Sirius.

"When does this wear off?" James asked fingering his pink hair.

"It can be removed by the caster or it switches back in twelve hours." Lily said reciting the charms textbook from memory.

"Alright then; does anyone have a bag?" Sirius asked covering his oh so pretty face, quite sure Christine wasn't going to change it back.

"Oh stop doing that Sirius." Christine said gently pulling his hands away from his face. "It was just a joke." She flicked her wand and he could feel his usual charming looks coming back.

"Good job Miss Charles. You effectively showed cross-gender disguising." Professor Flitwick said, flicking a small piece of paper towards her. "Take this as a reward."

Christine read it. "Non-Hogsmede Weekend pass. This pass enables you to go to Hogsmede for the day on a non-Hogsmede weekend, you may bring one guest." She looked up at the Professor on his pile of books. "Thank you Professor!"

People leaned over her shoulder to get a little look at it. "Cool! Neat! I wish I was you." Were a few of the comments.

Christine walked out of the classroom talking to a short Ravenclaw girl, who was apparently one of her friends, "This is so nice of Professor Flitwick. I really need a new set of quills and the next Hogsmede weekend isn't for two weeks."

Sirius then saw trouble on the horizon. "Look out guys. Here comes Snivellus."

OoOoOoOoOoO

I found out from some digging that Neville's mum is a Prewett.


	5. Class with a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger or anything else HP related.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Class with a Seer_

"Mobilize the army." Peter said, remembering a line from one of Remus' muggle books (he got them from his muggle mum).

"I think you might be right Pete." James said looking over at Snape who was soon joined by young Narcissa Black and Regulus Black.

Sirius bit his lip. He had once been close with his brother but when he ran away their relationship took a turn for the worst. Sirius had once upon a time, protected his brother, taken blows for him, but they had never truly known each other's ties to the rest of the family: Regulus worshiped everyone but Sirius scorned all but his brother and cousin Andromeda. Sirius had asked his brother to come with him when he ran away but Regulus had refused. They had never spoken since that day.

"Hey Snivellus!" James called. "When are you ever going to wash that grease ball off your head?"

A crowd started to form at James' words. The daily harassment of a widely disliked Slytherin was great entertainment for all opposing houses.

"At least I find my head, unlike you and that rat's nest you call hair." Snape replied.

"Your words just bounce off our chests harmlessly." Sirius said dramatically. "No wonder you can't get a girlfriend, not nearly enough… force."

The crowd burst out laughing. Snape's eyes narrowed as Narcissa stepped forward.

"Oh and you would know all about that king player." Narcissa said acidly. "How many girls have you seduced today? Thirty? I'm surprised you aren't a father yet."

"If I was a father you would be his great grandmother." Sirius said.

"All that inbreeding cannot be good for the new little bundles of joy." James continued.

"How dare you little blood traitor!" Narcissa said.

"Narcissa, he's not worth it." Regulus said trying to calm her down.

"I'm completely worth it." Sirius said. He looked over at the crowd. "They're all here to watch the amazing Sirius do some astounding tricks." The crowd cheered at his words.

"And what could you do to us? Snog us to death?" Narcissa said, as if it was Sirius' superpower.

"Sorry, I don't go that way. I only snog real girls." Sirius said raising his wand, ready to jinx.

"Well what about that rumour I heard, that you haven't gone on a date in a week and a half." Narcissa spat.

"Can't Sirius take a break?" James asked laughing.

"I mean all those late night 'workouts' in the broom cupboards really took it out of the guy." Remus said going along with James' humour.

"And I suppose you would know _All_ about that Lupin." Snape said. "I mean, aren't you his 'workout' buddy."

"We all know you want to see that but sorry." Sirius said as James flicked his wand and hung Snape upside down in their favourite tormenting spell.

James laughed. "Come on Pete, they're two more, I mean Narcissa doesn't act very ladylike, maybe we should check if there is any lady bits."

Pete flipped Narcissa up into the air, making her lose her wand with a shriek and force her to hold her skirt in place.

"So Reg, what's your excuse to not 'hang out' with your friends?" James asked moving to levitate Regulus while shaking Snape from side to side, making him nauseous.

"No." Sirius said to everyone's shock. James looked over at him confused.

"What?"

Sirius quickly covered his tracks. "I mean Snape looks like he's about to hurl, maybe we'll let them all down so Reg can get a 'bath'."

"Excellent idea Padfoot!" James said letting the two people down hard next to Regulus. Reg's silver eyes met Sirius' blue-grey. Confused, Regulus led the dizzy Snape down to the Hospital wing for some stomach medicine. When they turned the corner they heard the unmistakeable sound of retching but Sirius still felt strange about cursing his brother. Was it wrong to not have?

OoOoOoO

A bit more Christine in the next one!


	6. Engagements and a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

Harry Potter is not real and I do not own it. If this was true Neville would be my boyfriend.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Engagements and a Seer_

Later in the library Sirius was looking for Christine. She found him.

A blazing look was in her eye. Usually he loved it when girls had a fire in their eyes but her eyebrows were arched and her lips pursed in anger. This was not the good blaze.

When she was a foot away from him her pink face started yelling. "How could you participate in such a nasty act of senseless cruelty? I never expected this from you, I mean I heard the rumours but I've never had the same class as you when you were supposedly doing _this_. And yes they are not nice people and well Sirius; I would be ashamed of you, except…" Christine stopped and her look softened.

"You did something really sweet. The whole school knows you don't like your brother but you still saved him from being hung upside down."

"I just got bored of it." Sirius said trying to drop the matter.

"Truly?" Christine said sceptically.

"Well, I'm not fond of him anymore but once Reg and I were like best friends." Sirius said sitting down. "We were inseparable; you could say we were brothers." Sirius said in good humour. "I was alright when he got into Slytherin because I knew I was the white sheep of the Black family but when I ran away two years ago, he wouldn't come with me and well, we've haven't talked since."

The sadness and regret in Sirius' voice was hard to keep back but Christine knew she had just been privy to some information he had never told anyone else save perhaps James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius himself was quite surprised that he was telling Christine this. In truth he was trying to do what Narcissa had accused him of doing, only in a much subtler way. He was trying to seduce Christine but why was he dumping his family issues on her?

"Why didn't he come?" Christine asked.

"Blood." Sirius muttered. "He thought he would be betraying the family, like that was a problem. They're a bunch of bigoted idiots."

"I know the feeling." Christine said. "My mum and Remus' father were once engaged, that whole old pureblood arranged marriage thing but Remus' father walked out on it all. In the end Mum married a nice, slightly older gentleman with connections to please my grandparents. Father is old enough to be my grandpa but he's a really nice person with hardly any prejudice."

"So let me get this straight." Sirius said slowly. "Your mum and Remus' dad were going to get married once? So you might have been brother and sister?"

"Yes."

"So glad that didn't happen." Sirius said relived.

"Why?" Christine asked suspiciously. Sirius' head started whizzing. He couldn't say any other the reasons he was thinking up. One, he could never snog Remus' sister. Two, Remus' had been _very_ impressed with Christine in a swimsuit, and three, he didn't want her to be in the danger of a werewolf. So he thought up something different.

"Because then you and Remus would probably be twins and he would have spent all his time with you and not us guys." Sirius said inventively.

"Oh, and no mention of it would be weird for Remus to hit on his sister?"

Sirius' head snapped upright. "What?"

"He was staring one day at the ocean when we all went swimming. It was sweet when he started blushing, but I think it was nothing serious. Was it?" She asked worried.

Sirius shook his head. "Nah. So anyway, if you're a pureblood arranged marriage family why aren't you in Slytherin? I hardly know any Ravenclaw arranged marriages."

"Mum is a Slytherin but my dad's a Ravenclaw. He got us out of the craziness because his arranged future bride slept with the best man. The best man was actually my mum's second cousin but there is a lot of inbreeding in pureblood families." Christine said shaking her head.

"So glad I got out of the marriage thing." Sirius said. "Coming from a very old Slytherin family my mum set me up when I was a kid. I only found out a few years ago; it was one of the various reasons I snapped and ran out."

"Who was it?" Christine asked curiously.

Sirius looked away. "You want the real answer or fake answer? I tell you will disgusted by the real one."

"Try me."

"My cousin Bellatrix."

"Oh, that is bad." Christine said eying him reproachfully. "Are you positive it was an engagement to wed and not to meet up for tea next Saturday?"

"Oh ya. My mum and her sister where swapping fabric scraps for my dress robes." He said shuddering. "She was a nice girl when we were five but she's my damn cousin and is quite a bitch now."

"At least we have something in common. A dislike of olden time pureblood traditions." Christine said.

Sirius leaned back in his chair. Smiling he looked over at Christine. "So if you're a pureblood did your parents put you through all those poufy pureblood lessons?"

"Yes. I wasn't completely opposed to some of them but the fact I had too do them was quite embarrassing. It was my father's idea, being as old fashioned as he is." Christine said half-heartedly. She wanted to badmouth the lessons for Sirius' sake but she actually found them fun.

"I hated dance. It was worse than all that etiquette crap or the history lessons. Duelling was good though." Sirius said thinking back to when he and Bellatrix were encouraged to duel each other for practise.

Christine's face fell. "I loved dance. I've been in ballet and ballroom dance for as long as I can remember."

"Oh sorry. I just don't like it." Sirius apologized. But then he thought, maybe I could get her with me for the Marauder's ball. Remus was talking about it last week: mid December in that weird secret room behind the bookshelf in the library. Although he was only complaining that he would end up panning it again, like last year.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful dancer." Christine said reassuringly.

"It probably just depends on the partner." Sirius said with a twitch to his lips. Christine froze.

"Black!" She snapped. "Stop it with that insentient flirting; I swear you can't even last a few days without turning on the charm. I am not interested." She got up. "So much for being friends."

Sirius leaped up and caught her by the wrist. "Come on, I was joking. Can't a guy joke with his friend? I mean the guys and I go into long skits about it whenever someone asks why Remus doesn't have a girlfriend."

Christine looked up at the slightly taller boy. "I suppose I could let this slide… but you have to promise we are just friends."

"Alright." Sirius said raising his hands in surrender. Shit, he thought, she's watchful.

Christine smiled. "Good."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Continuing next chapter! Put on alert, favourite, review whatever, just love it!


	7. Stunning a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

Harry Potter is not owned by me. It is owned by JK Rowling or Warner Brothers I can never remember.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Stunning a Seer_

Sirius sat down in the change rooms alongside the two girls and three boys who were also subject themselves to listening to James' pre-game strategy rant. At least it wasn't a pep-talk, he was horrible at those.

Yawning and holding his beater bat Sirius was barely listening as James called out.

"Sirius, you and Sam will go up the side and try and take out the chasers who don't have the quaffle, this way Audrey, Louis and I can triple team the quaffle." James said snapping Sirius out of his stupor. He awoke with a loud clatter as he fell off his seat.

"I get it, knock em off the brooms and don't hit you." Sirius said retrieving his bat.

Sam snorted and shook his head at his fellow beater. Audrey Harris and their seeker Lisa Petrakos laughed. Sirius grinned sheepishly as James beckoned the team to get on the pitch.

Wilfred Kinnon, the keeper, asked aloud as James led them onto the field. "Does he ever stop thinking about Quittich?"

"Only when he's thinking about Evans!" The team chorused, as if rehearsed.

"And if he's not thinking about Evans he's thinking about food!" Sirius said waving his beater bat.

James scowled. "That's you." He said completing the team's ritual mantra of criticizing their captain.

James and the team mounted their brooms and kicked off to soar into the air. The announcers came on as the Hufflepuffs were entering the stadium.

"Hello everyone to the first match up of the season: Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor!" James spotted Remus and Erica Samson from Hufflepuff in the commentator's box.

"And what a match up it is Remus." Erica said excitedly. "What we have here is a set of great teams; I look forward to seeing what they have in store for each other, don't you?" Great cheers at Erica's words came from both the yellow and red parts of the crowd.

"Today's line-up is the same as ever for Hufflepuff. According to my sources, which is just the conversation I hear in the loo." Erica paused for laughter, "the team has been practising in great anticipation for today's match. Our dear captain doesn't want to have to knock you off your brooms but it seems the Hufflepuff beaters are in top form for today."

"Well let's take a look down on the field. The teams are doing their warm-ups while James Potter, captain and chaser for Gryffindor is leading his team in their traditional flight around the stadium." Remus said.

"Here comes today's referee, Professor Flitwick, Charms Professor and impartial ref, being the Head of Ravenclaw and all." Erica said.

"Today's starting seven for Gryffindor are Kinnon, Potter, Harris, Sutton, Black, Davis and Petrakos!" Remus said to the roaring red and gold crowd.

"For Hufflepuff we have McMillan, McMillan, O'Shaunasy, Latria, Fletcher, Collins and Diggory!" Erica said naming off the Hufflepuff team to the yellow and black crowds cheering on their favourite seeker Gwenivere Diggory.

"Here comes the Quaffle!" Remus called as tiny Professor Flitwick released the Bludgers, the Snitch and threw the Quaffle up into the air.

"Hufflepuff possession… Latria to McMillan, excellent pass but intercepted by the Gryffindor chasers."

"Come on Erica don't sound so upset. Potter in possession… he challenges the Hufflepuff defence… Collins shoots a blunder but Potter dodges… he flies up the flank and Gryffindor score!"

"It's ten- zero Gryffindor." Erica said slightly put out.

It was little into the game when Sirius had a bit of a breather from hitting the Bludgers. He spotted Christine in the Ravenclaw platform with two other of her friends who turned up to watch as neutral spectators. Sirius waved to her and with a tiny smile she waved back.

Then her expression turned upside down and she closed her eyes bracing herself. Sirius didn't know what she doing until he flew his broom into the Gryffindor platform. He had gotten distracted and just as Christine had predicted he had crashed into Mary Macdonald.

"Sorry Mary." Sirius said brushing himself off and mounting his broom again.

"Watch where you're going." Lily snapped, "Don't go flying into my friends!"

Sirius threw himself off the platform with his broom and zoomed back into the action.

"And after a bit of a face to face encounter with his fans Sirius Black is back in the game." Erica Samson said over the loudspeaker.

"So what do you think is coming next Erica? It's fifty-thirty Gryffindor and you Hufflepuffs seem to be putting up a bit of a fight."

Sirius flew up and around to spot the Hufflepuff in possession and carefully aimed a Bludger at Hufflepuff coming up behind Audrey Harris who had the quaffle. Sirius let the Bludger fly.

"Well Remus, I think Diggory is going to spot the snitch soon. Her training record is fifteen seconds to catch it although Gryffindors' Lisa Petrakos is-"

"What the hell?" Remus interrupted.

The crowd booed as they saw Sirius' freshly hit Bludger fly at the Hufflepuff and bash both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Chaser into each other.

"Penalty for Hufflepuff!" Professor Flitwick squeaked as Audrey and the Hufflepuff gathered themselves up.

"That's shite!" James yelled. "It hit Audrey too!"

The Gryffindors were protesting as Sirius saw Christine shaking her head. That was the other part of her prediction coming true: _you're then going to hit a Bludger at someone but I'm not sure who and they'll lose the quaffle_.

"That is pretty bad but Black should have known better than to hit a Bludger so close to his own team-mate."

"Agreed Erica. Hufflepuff takes the shot and they score. Fifty- Forty Gryffindor."

Sirius then spotted the seekers. The crowd roared.

"They've spotted the snitch! The race is on. Come on Hufflepuff!"

"Go Lisa!" The commentators argued.

Petrakos and Diggory flew swiftly after the glittering gold ball; the girls shoved at each other as they struggled to snatch the snitch out of the air.

Sirius saw Lisa make a mad grab at the snitch and knock her hand into Diggory's dark ponytail.

The movement threw Diggory off-balance for just a second, just enough for Gryffindor to get the snitch.

"Petrakos gets the snitch. 200-40! Gryffindor WINS!!!" Remus yelled.

A cheer from the crowd rose up and deafened the team temporarily. Sirius cheered and the seven of them mashed together in a giant airborne mash up hug. Lisa was still clutching the golden snitch in her hand and was cheering louder than anyone.

When the team got back to the ground Remus and Peter were waiting for them and the four cheered.

"That was great!" Peter said admiringly.

"Thanks Pete. By the way Remus what's up with that Diggory girl?" James asked.

"She's primed to be the next Quittich superstar. She's got a great background and the skills; she's just a little overconfident." Remus said, "That's why she didn't catch the snitch today. Her best friend Erica, the other announcer, said her dad's already set her up with a tryout for the English National Reserve Team."

"Sounds like your type of girl." James said elbowing Sirius with a mischievous eyebrow raise.

"Maybe." Sirius said thinking about Christine, and then a brilliant idea formed in his head.

Christine came onto the field and smiled at the boys. "Hello Remus, Sirius." She said, not friendly enough with the other two to address them.

"Hello Christine." Remus said cordially before Christine turned to Sirius.

"That was a good game, shame about poor Mary though." Christine said alluding to her vision. "Oh Sirius, remember that Hogsmede pass from Charms? Well Izabelle can't go with me this weekend to get my quills and I really need some new ones before the end of the month exams in ancient runes; I hate borrowing so if it's not to much trouble would you come with me this Saturday?" Christine asked, and then clarified. "As friends."

"Sure," Sirius said and then put his plan into action as he spotted Gwenivere Diggory and her friend Erica.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Pete and I have some invitations of our own to pass out." Sirius took Peter around the shoulders and marched him off frog style towards the two pretty Hufflepuff girls, leaving Christine stunned.

"Good game." Sirius said extending his hand to the short seeker. Her dark hair had fallen out of its ponytail and fell about her face windswept.

"Good game." Gwen said shaking his hand.

"So you're the infamous Sirius Black, and you must be Peter Pettigrew." Erica said, her short blonde curls bouncing eagerly.

"Don't I know you? Fourth year, the broom cupboard next to the kitchens?" Sirius asked.

The girls laughed. "He's funny Erica." Gwen commented. "So Black, if you're so funny how about you and your little friend coming with Erica and I next Hogsmede weekend?" Gwenivere asked with a coy twitch of the lips.

"It's a date then." Sirius said. Erica winked at Peter and Peter looked like he was about to faint.

"What was that about?" Remus asked Sirius and Peter when they got back. Christine was looking over at the two confident Hufflepuffs walking off the field.

"I just set Peter and me up on a date with the two hottest girls in Hufflepuff." Sirius said.

"Poor Peter." Remus muttered.

"Getting back on the hippogriff, nice man." James said with the sort of swagger that repelled Lily.

"I'm so happy for you. I hope you have a nice time with Erica and Gwen." Christine said with a smile that seemed forced. She then conveniently spotted one of her Ravenclaw friends and bid the boys goodbye.

"That was odd." Peter remarked.

"Who was that anyway?" James asked.

"Oh that was Christine, she's Sirius and my friend. She's the top of the year." Remus said looking at Sirius. James shrugged and yelled out to the surrounding Gryffindors.

"PARTY IN THE COMMONROOM!"

On their celebratory march back to the common room, Remus and Sirius opted to sneak down to the kitchens for food.

Whilst they were waiting for the elves to get enough food to feed an army Remus pounced.

"What's with asking out Diggory? I thought you were going after Christine?" Remus asked confused.

"It's all part of my brilliant plan. See I have a feeling Christine is starting to take a tiny fancy in her new 'friend' and now I'm not chasing her. I'm making her jealous but she can't say anything because we're 'just friends' as she has stressed. Now she's going to see me with Gwen Diggory in two weeks and she'll realize just how much she wants me." Sirius said cockily.

Remus stared hard at Sirius. "That's your brilliant plan?" He asked disbelieving. "Christine is the smartest girl I know; she'll realize that this is all just a ploy."

"Fine, then I bet you I can get her to snog me before Christmas." Sirius said confidently.

"Hmm, what are the stakes?" Remus said ready for the challenge.

"Loser coughs up twelve galleons and proclaims their love for Professor Dumbledore in front of the great hall at the New Years Feast." Sirius said.

"In Slytherin robes with a bouquet of sherbet lemons." Remus added.

Sirius grinned. "And I thought I was the sly dog. Moony you've got yourself a bet."

"Alright Padfoot."

OoOoOoOoOoO

REVIEW, you know you want to!!!


	8. Walking a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

Harry Potter is a legitimate trademark which is owned by adults, not a teenager crouched over a keyboard creating serious back problems for herself.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Walking a Seer_

It was a crisp October morning. Sirius woke up as the breeze from the dormitory's open window ripped the dark red brocade curtains on his four poster bed. Yawning and surveying the room, Sirius picked the sleepy dust out of his eye.

Frank Longbottom was snoring, the only one in the dorm who wasn't a marauder. The fact was Frank only slept in the dorm; he did everything else with his girlfriend Alice. Peter was similar to Frank only Frank wasn't popular, and Frank was also a lot smarter than Peter, he was hoping to become an Auror; peter on the other hand was going to take over the magical bakery his mother owned. James had once considered inviting Frank into their circle but he was a stickler for rules, Peter didn't mind breaking them.

Remus was snoozing behind closed curtains, the full moon was days away and he needed to save all his energy for that. The only person he was really ever amused at sleeping was James.

James had an awful habit of talking in his sleep and when you whispered stuff in his ear he changed his dreams. Right now Sirius could here the low murmur of James' 'Lily, love, forever'.

It was these moments from which you could tell exactly how devoted James was to Lily; although everyone except Lily knew it. Sirius made jokes about it but deep down he knew they were one of those couples that took years to work out until one moment. And that one moment when it does is always the most precious.

Sirius got dressed surreptitiously, taking care not to wake anyone up. Christine had wanted to meet him early so as to get back to the library to absorb more information for her Ancient Runes class. He swore she was addicted to that place.

Sirius grabbed his cloak, and went down the stairs and out the portrait. He scratched his head and gave another long yawn as he walked down the corridors. Hardly anyone was up; he swore he saw a house elf or two on their last sweep of the castle before breakfast.

Christine was sitting on a bench outside the Great Hall in an emerald green cloak. Sirius tapped her on the shoulder.

Turning Christine's face lightened, the pink tinge to her cheeks noticeable against her morning pale skin.

"Hello Sirius. I'm glad you're coming, it's always good to have a friend along." Said Christine. She then offered up her bribe: a large pile of buttered toast.

"The house elves gave it to me when I walked in on them scrubbing the Ravenclaw Common room this morning." Christine said with a smile.

They made their way out of the castle on the nippy morning.

Abruptly Sirius turned to Christine with a mouthful of toast and asked: "So no hard feelings about me and Diggory?" He asked cautiously. No matter what she had said she was a little distant about the whole Gwen thing. Now that he thought about it, this might not have been the best idea: making her jealous.

"Oh no. You're Sirius Black, it's what you do. Besides we're just friends so why should I mind?" She looked ahead. "I don't mind."

"Good." Sirius said taking another bite of the toast, not completely believing her. Then again that could just be his ego.

When they entered Hogsmede the wind had picked up and Christine's long hair was blowing in her face. The two of them took shelter from the breeze in the store in which Christine had been raving about.

"Oh! They have those self-inking, spell-check parrot feather quills! Excellent. I think I'll have three." Christine said picking up two bright sapphire blue quills and one in brilliant green.

Sirius looked down at the price tag. "Wow! Three galleons for a quill? That's insane."

"Well I can afford it. Remember, pureblood over here. You would know all about that Sirius." Christine said turning down an aisle looking for the reference books on runes.

"Yes, the sleeping on woven silver sheets wasn't enough for their darling son, so my parents decided to buy me outrageously expensive quills." Sirius said only half joking. "They were actually very cheap on spending money on me after I got into Gryffindor."

"I suppose they would."

"Yep, and now that they've disowned me I don't have a penny from them." Sirius said looking through the book titles in front of them.

"Really?" Christine asked shocked. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. That's awful! Why would they disown you?"

"Because I ran away from that bitch and her fucked up empire of blood obsessed purity. I thought I told you about this."

Christine looked at Sirius. "Well you didn't tell me your family had abandoned you."

"More like I abandoned them. Besides James' parents are quite hospitable."

They looked at each other for a couple seconds: Sirius' clear blue-grey eyes meeting Christine's deep and multifaceted blue ones. But the moment was over as soon as it had started.

As Christine paid for her quills Sirius thought. That had been different from the ways he had met with the eyes of girls in the past. Usually they either looked at him with hatred because he dumped them or a smouldering look before he kissed them. But Christine was somewhere in-between. It was if she wanted to be close to him, and listen to what he had to say as a person, but at the same time she wanted to be as far away as possible. It was disconcerting.

The wind had died down but Christine still clutched her shopping bag as if the wind would steal it. Sirius suggested they grab a bit of chocolate for Remus at Honeydukes and Christine heartily agreed.

The owner saw them as the only customers on the slow day, it not being an actual Hogsmede weekend.

"Hello Sirius." He said happily. "Where's your usual band of hooligans?"

"They're off; it's just Christine and I." Sirius said cheerfully. Christine came out from her observations of a large pile of fudge.

"Oh, a new one." The owner said knowingly.

Christine's eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed bright pink. "I am not his fling girl. He is my friend and he is coming here next week with that Diggory girl."

The store owner shut up and cautiously offered some pound chocolate on special.

Coldly Christine paid for a fine bar of chocolate and jelly slugs. Then she turned on her heel and left. Sirius had to rush to hurry up. But she did look good when she flicked around on just one heel. Very graceful, and her hair flicked in just the right way.

Sirius stared admiringly for a second before stealing her jelly slugs.

"Hey! Those are mine." Christine laughed and grabbed at the little packet of multicoloured candy. With a cheeky grin, Sirius held her back and played keep away with the little slugs.

The slugs went flying and Christine and Sirius fell into a heap laughing.

"Oh what do we have here?" A cold voice came from above them.

The two looked up and saw a woman with ice blonde hair and a man with a dark black cloak. Beside them was a coolly detached little boy with handsome features and piercing black eyes.

"What do you want Nott?" Sirius shot at his second cousin one removed (or something like that). Nott had graduated last year and the woman with him was his elder sister Athena. The boy was a mystery.

"Who said we wanted anything? Can't a man just take a pleasant stroll through the town without being interrogated?" Nott asked mockingly. He had that air of I-know-something-you-don't.

"Who's the new arm strumpet?" Athena asked her fingers with their inch long red nails resting into a near catlike position.

"It's not like that." Christine said bringing herself up to full height and glaring at the still-taller woman.

"Sure it isn't." Athena said sarcastically. She looked over at Sirius. "At least you got yourself a looker this time. Maybe she'll be your trophy girl."

Sirius scowled. "You stupid blood purists are all the same, always assuming and never thinking. Now shove off before I do some permanent damage to your stupid blonde head."

"What a temper, I hope any of your many illegitimate children don't inherit that." Nott said laughing.

Athena stuck her nose up and took the little boy by the hand. "Come Vold, let's get away from here. I smell a blood traitor and his bitch."

The three left Christine and Sirius alone. Christine looked over at Sirius and Sirius saw she was on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked concerned.

"No one has ever insulted me like that. Sure you used to pull my hair and tease me but one has ever called me a bitch." A tear leaked out from the corner of her eye.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her. "Those bastards are all the same. They don't care about feelings or manners; only power and money and blood. Don't let them get to you. If what they said was true I'd have a few girls really angry at me."

"Oh ya. Your cousin said something about that the other day." Christine said into Sirius' shoulder, remembering Narcissa's illegitimate children comments.

"Well that is how you know they're a bunch of bigoted idiots. Come on, have a piece of chocolate, it'll make you feel better." Sirius said cracking the bar of chocolate meant for Remus.

Christine's lips twitched in a shadow of a smile. Nibbling on the piece of chocolate she and Sirius walked back to the castle on that chilly October morning.

Back in the library, Christine was feeling much better now that she had some friends around her. Her friend Izabelle, a cheerful blonde with black glasses was chatting animatedly to her along with a brunet boy who was apparently Izabelle's boyfriend and a black haired girl who was Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quittich team. Sirius didn't particularly find much in common with any of them except the Keeper girl so instead he bid Christine a semi-cheerful goodbye and went off to find Moony, Prongs and Wormtail.

"Hey Padfoot!" James called when Sirius came out of the library.

"Hey guys." Sirius said happily.

"How was Hogsmede?" Peter asked.

"Not bad. Christine got some expensive quills and then we ate the chocolate she was getting for Remus." Sirius said taking the forgotten jelly slugs out of his pocket and munching.

"Anything else?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well I saw you two coming back and Christine was crying." Remus said dodging a first year.

Sirius looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, as if asking 'how did you see that from the Gryffindor tower window?' Then he remembered Remus' werewolf vision and answered the question.

"Fine Remus." He said over-exasperatedly. "We ran into Nott and his sister. His sister called Christine a bitch and well, no one's ever called her that before; seeing as she's from a good pureblood family and pretty well liked." Sirius said.

"That's stupid. She should just brush it off." James said.

"Well not everyone is your precious lily-flower. Some people can't just brush off rude comments. Lily's had it since first year but this is the first time for Christine so lay off Prongs." Sirius nearly snapped.

James stared at him. Sirius wasn't usually so protective of girls but something about this Ravenclaw was changing him. It wasn't bad, it was just odd.

"Wow. I was just saying she shouldn't get upset over what Nott says. He's a dim witted sod anyway." James said hastily.

"Alright." Sirius said miffed.

The rest of the walk was mostly Peter trying to understand how a double date worked because he didn't understand the concept; being that the one he would being going on with Sirius, Gwen and Erica would be about the fifth date he had ever been on.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Review for poor mixed up Peter. You know you want to!!!


	9. Double Dates and a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

Harry Potter is not mine. If it was they would be a lot of changes done to that particular series of films!

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Double Dates and a Seer_

Christine and Sirius had gotten on well in the days after the verbal abuse given by Nott, his sister and that creepy little boy whose name had escaped Sirius for the moment. They had done a little more studying in the library and once in while were joined by either Christine's popular Ravenclaw crowd or Remus.

On the nights Sirius had Quittich Christine had made a habit of showing up for a few minutes and waving before heading off to talk with Izabelle. It was a good sign for Sirius because he didn't have to go to her. He knew he's win the bet with Remus. He wasn't going to proclaiming love for the Headmaster anytime soon.

But he was having second thoughts as the day of his Hogsmede date with Gwenvieve Diggory drew nearer. Making Christine jealous probably wasn't the best idea; she might distance herself or worse, stop being friends with him for some unknown reason. Knowing her temper she might be liable to curse him; although her pureblood trained manner system might inhibit that.

But seeing as Diggory was one of the most popular girls in Hufflepuff because of her new found Quittich talent he couldn't just call it off. His reputation would go from charming-womanizer to heartless-jerk-womanizer, and really that wasn't something he couldn't deal with.

"Get your head out of the clouds Sirius!" James yelled at him as the Bludger he was supposed to be hitting back to his fellow beater went wide again.

"Sorry James!" Sirius said. Snapped out of his thoughts he retrieved the Bludger and put it away before going to the showers after practise.

Getting out of the showers he was ambushed by Audrey and Lisa, still in their practise robes.

"So Sirius we hear you're going out with Diggory." Audrey said accusingly.

"Ya, what of it?" Sirius was confused.

"Why would you go out with her? Her team mate nearly knocked me off my broom." Audrey attacked.

"She's an enemy. She's probably only going out with you so she can pass information to the Slytherins so they'll beat us in the next match." Lisa said.

"You're going to being this team down." Audrey said poking Sirius in the chest. "If we loose you're going to be at fault. Why would you want us to loose?"

Sirius stared at the girls bewildered. He wasn't going out with Diggory so she could use him. On the contrary he would be using her. Although he couldn't announce to his over-competitive team mates he was using Diggory to make Christine Charles, the Ravenclaw queen, jealous.

"Uh. Calm down and listen." Sirius interjected their rapid fire accusations. "I'm double dating Diggory with my friend Peter and Diggory's friend Erica Samson. Pete fancies that Samson girl so I'm doing him a favour by taking a bit of stress off the date. Okay?"

The girls still glared at him unsure.

"If Quittich comes up I'll change the subject. Alright? Get off my back!" Sirius said stepping backwards.

Lisa and Audrey looked complacent so Sirius took that as his cue to run. This whole chasing Christine thing was getting out of hand. Although it would be good for Pete if he got a girlfriend out of this.

When James and he got back to the dorm Sirius checked the calendar above his bed. It was muggle style and had a lot of pictures of muggle girls in those swimsuits of theirs draped across motorbikes. Now that was something he defiantly wouldn't mind seeing Christine doing.

Back to the point, Sirius sighed and saw the date circled on his calendar. Saturday, the Hogsmede weekend for October and also the same day as his double date with Peter and the Hufflepuff girls. Regretting every second of it Sirius crawled into bed with a feeling of dread for the morning.

Morning though found him quickly. He couldn't remember his dream but it involved him winning the bet and snogging Christine at Remus and Dumbledore's wedding where everyone was wearing lemon yellow robes.

Shaking off the odd dream Sirius threw a pillow at Peter.

"What? I'm awake!" Peter said falling out of bed abruptly with a loud thump.

"Come on Pete. It's already ten; we've got to meet the girls at lunchtime." Sirius said getting out of bed and searching for his jeans.

"Oh ya, that's today." Peter said; a hint of how nervous he was coming out in the form of knocking knees. Sirius knew he would have to play it cool for this horrible plan of his to even moderately work, because Peter wasn't going to take the awkwardness off.

James, Remus and Frank were stirring in their sleep. Obviously Peter hadn't been loud enough to wake those logs up. Rolling his eyes Sirius proceeded to ransacking his trunk to find a pair of presentable pants.

Peter on the other hand was in a state of disarray. Not sure how to dress when going on a date with one of the most popular girls in the year, he was dressed in half his school uniform, his pyjama shirt and a dress tie.

Thankfully Remus chose that moment to wake up.

"Peter, what are you wearing?" Remus asked appalled.

"I have no idea." Peter said sadly. Remus shook his head and looked from the calm and collected Sirius (at least on the outside) in his black jacket and dark jeans and his hair artfully shaggy, to Peter and his messy dirty blond hair and mismatched clothes.

"You look like a mess. Sirius pass him a comb." Remus said grabbing a clean shirt and trousers and throwing it at Peter along with Sirius' comb. While Peter was getting ready Remus and Sirius talked.

"So what are you going to do today?" Sirius asked the most easy-going of his three best friends.

"Probably hang around town with James and try and keep him from spotting Lily. I heard she's going out with some tall Ravenclaw guy. I don't think James knows." Remus said looking sadly at his sleeping friend.

"Well whatever happens I bet I'm probably going to get jinxed today, whether by Christine or Diggory." Sirius said.

"Good luck with that." Remus didn't envy his friend at the moment.

Peter stumbled out of the bathroom adjoining the dorm looking presentable, but still flustered. "What were you thinking Sirius? I can't go out with Erica Samson."

"Sure you can." Sirius said abandoning his conversation with Remus to catch Peter around his short shoulders and reassured him. "You're a marauder Wormtail. Get a grip."

"But what if I say her name wrong or don't listen enough or insult her or-" Peter babbled as Sirius led him out the dormitory.

"Good luck." Remus said to the two boys.

"We're going to need it." Sirius muttered through Peter's worries.

Sirius had finally calmed Peter down as they waited in the entrance hall for the girls. It was when the jealous stare from the single girls began that Sirius knew Gwen and Erica had arrived.

Prim and pristine Erica had her neatly set blonde curls brushing her shoulders. Her skirt was pleated and a neat beige with a rose coloured cardigan. She nearly skipped as she brushed her long blonde sidebands out of her eyes and back behind her ear.

Gwen was walking beside her with the confidence of a model, with the dark lined eyes to match. Gwen's brown-black hair was out of its ponytail and hanging around her shoulders with a bright yellow ribbon threaded through it. Her ribbed jumper was a bright yellow and her jeans were dark blue.

The heels of Gwen's heeled dragon leather boots clicked on the cobbled stone floor. She looked up at Sirius and spoke.

"So are we just going to stand around and let all the girls growl or go?" She asked.

"Well I'm not opposed to seeing all these lovely ladies green with envy." Sirius said letting his cheeky smile show.

"Oh come on you two." Erica said taking Peter's arm. She was just a inch shorter than Peter which was surprising, considering how short Peter was.

"You heard the lady. Come on Diggory." Sirius said leading the way.

"Call me Gwen, Sirius." The dark haired girl said with a smirk.

"Alright Gwen Sirius." Sirius said as the four of them made their way down the steps of the castle to the village.

Hogsmede was packed with students and residents of the town doing shopping, on outings or even just having a simple stroll. Sirius noticed the town's residents making their way through the streets speedily, as if afraid of getting trampled.

Sirius led the way over to the Three Broomsticks, which did no good for the crowdedness situation but it was an improvement on temperature. The warm air blew in Sirius, Peter, Gwen and Erica's faces and warmed them from the slightly chilled air of the outdoors.

Peter quickly spotted a booth in the corner of the pub and the girls and the two Marauders sat down on the wooden benches.

"Barmaid!" Gwen called.

Rosemerta wandered over in sea green glitter heels and held her tray inquisitively.

"Yes?"

"Four Butterbeers please." Erica said looking up at the shapely blonde from her seat.

"Oh Peter! You're finally here with a girl." Rosemerta, a year older than the students, had nursed a soft spot for the poor little friend of Sirius and James.

"Yes Rosie." Peter said his voice in-between pride and embarrassment of having it pointed out.

"What're your names? I think I know you." Rosemerta said to the girls.

"I'm Gwen Diggory; this is my friend Erica Samson. We're Hufflepuffs." Gwen said picking at the fluff on her jumper.

"Oh I was a Hufflepuff! Great house anyway- Oh hello Sirius. Is Diggory yours?" Rosemerta asked. "Because if not I'm free in an hour." A bit of coyness entered her tone.

"On any other occasion I'd be charmed Rosie but I'm taken today. Perhaps next time?" Sirius said tipping an invisible hat.

"Shame." Rosemerta said sadly. "Alright, four butterbeers coming up." She bustled over to the bar and came back with four mugs of the stuff. With a wave and a suggestive head tilt to Sirius she went to serve the other customers.

Gwen stared intently at Rosemerta's retreating form. She finally spoke far too calmly. "She's a bit of a tramp."

Peter choked on his Butterbeer while Erica's eyes bugged out slightly.

"That's mean Gwen! Just because she's a little open-" Erica was cut off.

"Hey it's just Rosie being Rosie, calm down." Sirius said taking a gulp of his Butterbeer.

"I just hate people who are so obvious." Gwen said shrugging.

Sirius brushed it off and then spotted James and Lily. He nudged Peter from across the table and motioned to the side where it looked like the Head Boy and Girl were actually having a civil conversation.

"Hey Black, are you paying attention?" Gwen asked. A frown played about her face and mussed her pretty features.

"Oh ya." Sirius said not really paying attention. "What were you saying?"

"I was just asking what your and your friends little nicknames are about: Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Moony. How did you come up them? They're so creative." Gwen said turning from a staring rival to gushing schoolgirl.

"Well it was really quite easy, like playing make believe." Sirius said remembering when he wrote all the names on the map and Remus freaked when he learned he was 'Moony'.

"Padfoot sort of sounds like a little animal. Which one?" Gwen asked leaning in closer.

"A dog." Peter snickered. Erica giggled.

"Let's see if the puppy's grown up yet." Gwen said winking and taking Sirius' hand to leave the Three Broomsticks.

"Alright." Sirius said half-heartened. Gwen was pretty but there was something about her that left a sour taste hanging in the air.

Peter and Erica got up. Erica took Peter's hand and huddled close to him as the rush of chilly air hit them when they walked outside. Sirius on the other hand didn't have such luxuries of a bubbly girl on his arm.

Gwen was tugging for him to come along with her to the forest edge, which was a well known couple spot. Frankly Sirius wasn't that up for it.

They had only gotten a few feet out the door when someone called his name.

"Oh hello Sirius." Christine said with arms full of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Hey Christine." Sirius said, unaware of the glare that came across Gwen's face when Christine and her pretty face came into view.

"Where are Izabelle and the rest of your friends?" Sirius asked, alluding to her single state.

Christine smiled. "Oh they're in the pub. I had just wandered off to get some chocolate, last time we came down here we ate all of Remus'. Remember?" a laugh escaped her red lips.

"I don't think we've met." Gwen said sweetly extending her hand to Christine. "I'm Gwen Diggory; no doubt Sirius has talked about me?"

"You've been mentioned. I'm Christine Charles." Christine said freeing an arm to shake Gwen's hand. "Where are you off to now? We were only allowed into the village about twenty minutes ago."

"Oh, just up to the forest edge." Gwen said fluttering her eyelashes at Sirius.

"Ya…" Sirius said unsure.

"Well have a good day then." Christine said with a bit of a sad wave.

She had only walked a step when Gwen grabbed at Sirius' face and kissed him. Christine stopped and stared, bewildered and confused.

"What the hell?" Sirius said pushing Gwen away. "What are you doing? This date only started half an hour ago."

"But I thought… Oh you prick!" Gwen said scowling. "You've been leading me on. Obviously you're not fond of me and you only asked me out to make one of your various female 'friends' jealous. Is it 'Rosie' or this slut?" Gwen accused.

It was at that point Peter and Erica decided to make their exit away from the scene.

"I was not leading you on. I just don't know what you're getting at, one simple conversation with a friend and you start snogging me. Merlin you're crazy!" Sirius said looking down at Gwen.

"Should I leave?" Christine asked the two, a bead of a tear forming in her eye.

"Oh, that's what you'd like. You march off and have little puppy follow you away from me." Gwen nearly screamed.

"If you're on this short a fuse maybe I will leave. You're a right nasty bitch; here I was thinking going out with you would make you feel better about how we whipped your arses in Quittich." Sirius turned his back on Gwen and bowed to Christine graciously. "If I may?"

Christine didn't protest and the two walked off leaving Gwenivere fuming in her own jealousy and short-temper.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Review for the cute Peter and his little Hufflepuff beau Erica! Where do you think they went?


	10. Trick and Treating a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I don't own the Squid! Or Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Trick and Treating a Seer_

Sirius and Christine had walked back to the castle and were now sitting on the grand staircase with the chocolates spread all around.

Sirius had comforted Christine with a large bar of chocolate, once again meant for Remus. He had forgotten how sensitive she was. It was usually quiet library Christine or indignant, anti-flirting Christine. He didn't think to archive the side of her that was susceptible to harsh words like 'bitch' and 'slut'.

She had stopped sniffing back tears and was now chewing thoughtfully on a nougat snitch. "What was all that about?" Christine asked as Sirius 'helped' her with the large boxes and bars of chocolate.

"Oh just one of my not so good dates." Sirius said, he was just waiting for Christine to reprimand him but thankfully she hadn't registered Gwen's words. She had been unintentionally right; he had used her to make Christine jealous. It hadn't worked.

Christine stopped wiping her finger on a handkerchief (she happened to have a silk hankie in her pocket like a good little pureblood) and looked concerned. "Poor Sirius. I'm sorry."

Christine leaned over and hugged him comfortingly briefly before brushing a crumb away from her pink face.

"So what exactly is all this chocolate for?" Sirius asked, looking at the piece of fudge filled chocolate before devouring it. He leaned back on the staircase he sat on.

"It's for Halloween, have you forgotten?" Christine said bundling up the parcels.

"Shite!" Sirius exclaimed leaping up from his sitting position, spilling a few wrappers onto the ground. "I forgot. I've got to find James and the others! We don't have a Halloween prank for Wednesday. Thanks Christine, I'll see you later!"

Sirius launched himself up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Christine on the other hand looked at Sirius and her eyes softened. The roses in her cheeks bloomed as she made her way to the Ravenclaw Tower.

They didn't see each other except for Charms after that. Sirius had taken it upon himself to make the best Halloween prank ever but Sirius and James had gotten in a tiny spat about the prank on Monday morning.

"Come on James, not even one dungbomb in the great hall?" pleaded Sirius.

"No."

"The common room?"

"No!" James persisted.

"The dorms?" Sirius asked before he was hit over the head with a pillow.

James withdrew the pillow after whacking Sirius a few good times. "No Sirius, I am Head boy and I say not a single dung bomb. I have seen the light." Said James firmly.

Sirius gasped, "Take that back! That wasn't funny."

"I wasn't supposed to be." Said James.

"Forgive him Lord for he knows not what he says." Said Sirius in mock prayer.

"Quit it Sirius."

"Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?" said Sirius loudly.

James raised an eyebrow. "Nothing at all. I am James." When Lily entered the common room with Alice and Mary, James noticed and said slightly louder, "Pranking isn't really that fun anyway."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Just go propose to her, it would be easier than causing Sirius a heart attack." He said while idly flipping the pages of his book.

"Ah, in pursuit of love are we?" Sirius asked a cheeky grin on his face, "James my man take it from those much more experienced than you. She's just one girl. Don't risk taking credit for the best prank ever by chasing a girl."

"And yet here you are Sirius." Remus said from behind his book.

"Hey, she doesn't necessarily mind the pranks." Sirius retorted.

"You think." Remus shot back like a shuttlecock in badminton.

"Come on James you always have the best ideas." Peter pleaded.

James looked around at his three friends and relented. Pulling out a folder from his bag he looked about, as if sure Lily would appear over his shoulder and catch him in the act of planning a prank. Sirius mentally punched James for being so hung up over a girl.

Not that he could really speak. He didn't know what was going on with Christine but something had defiantly changed.

"So I wrote this up last year and I was waiting for this Halloween. Course that was before I was Head Boy. So I'm putting Sirius in charge." James said pulling out a sheet of parchment from the folder with large purple and orange schematics and charts and lists.

Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at the sheet. They split into identical grins.

"Excellent James." Remus said staring at the list of incantations.

"What's excellent?" James said acting dumb and walking away innocently.

"This is going to be brilliant." Sirius said rolling the parchment up and heading out to find a large amount of rubber spiders.

Halloween arrived and Sirius and the Marauders (except for James) were up and about in the Great Hall setting up the all-day prank for that morning. Hopefully there would be a enough of a backlash that classes for the day would be cancelled. Not to mention bring a prolonged Halloween party in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Throw me that purple string would you Wormtail?" Sirius asked sitting on his broomstick, draping a large wreath of violet fur around all the floating candles.

"The dark purple or the regular purple?" Peter asked from the ground, placing Popping Lights under every seat in the Great Hall.

"Dark!" Sirius called down. Peter nodded and got the string and threw it up to Sirius who began tying the spiders to the candles.

"How many spells does this take?" Remus asked waving his wand over each furry purple rubber spider he was charming and sending up to Sirius via Levitation Charms. "I can't believe this has taken all morning! We're never going to be finished."

"Oh come on. Where they're a will they're a way my darling Moony Kins." Sirius said cheerfully.

"Would you not call me that?" Moony said sternly.

"It's endearing actually." A voice from the doorway said.

The three boys turned and saw Christine and her friend Izabelle at the doorway. Erica Samson was also there. The three of them were in costumes.

Christine was dressed up in a bright blue gown and a silver tiara. She had a little stuffed eagle sitting on her wrist, like the picture of Rowena Ravenclaw in _Hogwarts: A History_.

Izabelle was in a black shirt and shorts, with a headband with cat ears on it. A tail which twitched realistically and paw shoes completed her kitten costume.

Erica was hardly seen before she went over to Peter and hugged him. But the boys got a glimpse of a gold tiara and bright pink sparkly skirt and white sequined shirt. Her gold high heels suggested Princess.

"Quick! HIDE!" Sirius said flying his broom under a table. The girls stared giggling madly.

"What are you doing up?" Remus asked hiding the large furry spiders.

"Oh, we were just curious to what you boys were planning for this year." Christine said walking over to the table in which Sirius was hiding under. She peered underneath and smiled.

Izabelle said, "So what's with all the spiders?"

"That is Classified Information my dear Ravenclaw." Sirius said in a James Bond impression that could be done from beneath a table. He had been forced to watch the movies by Remus. That Bond fellow was quiet good for a muggle; not to mention his female co-stars were quite sexy.

"Please Petie?" Erica said looking into Peter's eye pleadingly.

Peter gulped while Remus and Sirius roared with laughter (the latter of them bumping his head on the bottom of the table).

"You're one poor bugger Pete. You're a slave to your girl." Sirius barked through laughing.

"Please Petie?" Erica said pouting.

"I guess we could tell you." Peter said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"No! If we tell them the prank will be ruined." Sirius protested.

"You know I could just see what the prank is." Christine said holding the furry spider from the table and started to shift her eyes to the mother-of-pearl pink.

"Come on!" Sirius said knocking against the bench and making Christine lose her conversation. "How about you girls stay here and help us finish it?"

"It all starts in half an hour. We need to finish hanging the finish up otherwise there will be no prank." Remus said to Peter.

Peter on the other hand was little occupied. Sirius continued to laugh. Erica had proceeded to hugging him so hard Peter's eyes sort of bugged out.

"Oh thank you for letting us help Petie!" Erica said happily.

"It was Sirius- oof!- who said you could stay." Peter choked out.

"Oh you're such nice guy!" Erica squealed planting a kiss on his cheek. Sirius snickered as Peter's cheeks turned a bright red.

It was then that Izabelle came to Peter's rescue. "You're squishing him Erica! Come on; let's get to work."

"What can I do Sirius?" Christine asked placing her little eagle on the table and pulling out her wand.

Sirius clambered out from beneath the table and sat floating on his broom. "Well you girls can levitate the spiders up here. Moony can charm them and if any of you ladies would like to join me up between the candles, I need to tie them to the candles and join them together. You know like a fuse?"

Izabelle's face brightened with good humour and she volunteered. "Windgardium Leviosa". She said waving her wand over herself and she floated up into the air with an armful of spiders and string.

Remus charmed the spiders and Christine sent them up to the two in the air. Peter and Erica set the Popping Lights under the chairs. Soon the work was done and Christine, Izabelle and Erica were admiring the hundreds of floating insects.

"So do they change colours or something?" Erica asked. "That would be so neat!"

"Not quite, more like they fly about the Great Hall in a mad rage." Remus said.

"Sirius! Remus!" Christine said dismayed. "If I knew it was something potentially harmful I wouldn't have helped. You're going to get me in trouble."

"They're not to going hurt anyone Christine." Sirius said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Black." Christine said dangerously ducking out from beneath his arm, wand twitching.

"Calm down!" Sirius said. "Now get to your seats, I just need to charm the guys into their costumes. I can hear the crowds coming."

Christine walked hastily over to the Ravenclaw table, dragging Izabelle behind her. Erica kissed Peter on the cheek and bounced over to the Hufflepuff table in her high heeled gold shoes.

"Costume?" Remus asked questioningly.

"Yep. I'm going to give us rather 'accurate' costumes." Sirius said pointing his wand at Peter and letting a red light hit the boy.

"Hey!" Peter said as a pair of dark brown rat ears appeared on top of his head and his nose morphed into a pink triangle. He was now dressed in dark brown and had a long rat tail.

Sirius then pointed his wand at himself and black dog ears appeared on his head, he was dressed in a dark black jacket and trousers and had a flurry tail that was wagging. He on the other hand didn't have a dog nose.

"What are you thinking Sirius? People will see him and you and make the connection between 'Padfoot' and 'Wormtail'! What are you thinking, it's supposed to be a secret." Remus hissed.

"Oh it's Halloween Moony, live a little. Want wolf ears?" Sirius said waving his wand.

"No." Remus said offended. "Merlin, are you trying to risk my secret?"

"Fine." Sirius said relenting. "You're such a wet blanket Moony. How about just the scariest thing I know." Sirius said pointing his wand at Remus.

"No!" But Sirius had already put him in a Slytherin tie, ill-fitting clothes and a Snape mask.

"This is just rude." Remus said tugging at the mask.

"It's not coming off until after Halloween." Sirius said gleefully, his tail wagging.

"They're coming!" Peter said alerting the two to the start of breakfast. Sirius and Remus pulled Peter over to the Gryffindor table to get ready.

"So remember, we set off the lights when everyone is sitting down. Got it?" Remus said to his friends, in the Snape mask.

Peter stared. "This is weird."

Sirius hit him over the head. "Come on Pete, it's a great costume."

James came in his regular clothes and stared at his friends. After a second he burst out laughing.

"Brilliant Sirius!" James said shaking his head. "Great costumes!"

"Want to join us oh revered Head Boy?" Sirius asked in his actor's prose, holding his wand ready to give James antlers.

"I want to see what Lily's dressed as before I get into costume." James said.

"But you two aren't going out, why match costumes?" Peter asked.

"Cause we're the Head Boy and Girl so there." James said, as if wishing in his head they were going out.

"Sure…" Sirius said sarcastically and watching the doorway for the last of the people to come in. People were already commenting on the large floating purple spiders adorning the Great Hall. Smirking Sirius watched as Lily and her friends trickled into the Great Hall and came walking towards the Gryffindor Table.

"What are the chances?" Remus asked aloud as he saw Lily in fawn brown and the tiny nubs of antlers that a doe had.

"Yes!" James said ducking beneath the table and letting Sirius 'stagify' him.

"That boy is an enigma." Remus said as James went to approach Lily.

"Well it looks like lift-off is in 10 seconds and counting." Sirius said seeing the teachers sit down.

"Kill the lights?" Peter asked ready to shut off all lights except from the floating candles.

"Go." Sirius said as Peter pointed his wand at the ceiling.

"Nox Maxis." Peter said shutting off the lights.

Cheers came around from the hall as people realized what was happening. The teachers made to get up but that was when Sirius set off the Popping Lights.

Bright bangs of colour, sparks and gunpowder came from under everyone's seats as the Popping Lights went off. The bright greens and neon pinks flew into the air in large displays of sparks along with large orange and glittering black fireballs. The sparks flew upwards and hit the fuses on the spiders.

"What the heck?" Mary MacDonald yelled as the spiders started to fly off their strings and bounce about the Great Hall. One hit a pile of scrambled eggs and soaked a Ravenclaw girl in a unicorn costume. Some Slytherins got covered in kippers while the purple spiders flew around the Great Hall.

Then the spiders started to stick together and grow into large bouncing spiders. The girls who where scared of spiders started to squeal as the spiders landed on the floor between the tables. They were about the size of rhinoceros and started to walk up the aisles towards the staff table.

A loud cackling was heard from the largest spider. Sirius, Remus and Peter watched as their five large purple spiders morphed into pumpkins.

Laughter emanated from the members of the Great Hall who loved the Marauders and their pranks: which were more than half the students and at least half the staff.

Then the pumpkins started to sing, in Sirius' voice.

"_We wish you all Happy Halloween, _

_Full of mischief and good fun,_

_Although our time is nearing short, _

_The prank is far from done_,"

Remus' voice chimed in:

"_We have a plan to cancel class_

_To make this day our own. _

_So eat up the chocolate and sweets fast, _

_And don't forget to make sound this tone_,"

Peter's voice started to sing:

"_You alert your mother and your fathers_

_Of Hogwarts own mischief makers:_

_This is courtesy of the Marauders_!'

At the end of the song the pumpkins burst into bright purple flames and from their insides large amounts of chocolate and candy littered the Great Hall. The first and second years pounced and the elder students laughed and cheered.

People were till concentrating on the out pouring of sweets and they didn't notice until the last second, the remains of the pumpkins changing form. They took the shape of fifteen foot tall skeletons (which were admittedly marzipan but still quite frightening).

They skeletons proceeded to take Dumbledore and the rest of the staff up into their hands and carry them out the Great Hall and into the Quittich Field to be held until the end of the day.

Sirius stood up on the tables and yelled out. "And that is how to cancel classes!"

Cheers and hooting came from the students as Peter, Remus and Sirius were lifted off their feet and carried out of the Great Hall. James on the other hand, stayed under a table because as soon as the lights had gone out Lily started yelling at him.

Sirius spotted Christine and her blue gown through the throng of cheering students. She was laughing and going off with her friends back to Ravenclaw tower. She saw Sirius and waved as the people around her gave them a standing ovation.

The crowds had finally let Sirius, Remus and Peter down. The three of them had been commissioned by Remus to go get the houses for the party James was obviously planning for the day in the Gryffindor Common Room. With all the teachers on the Quittich Pitch there would be a perfect excuse to make large amounts of noise. Of course Sirius was going to smuggle in Firewhiskey so James would be removing the first years.

While Remus went down to the kitchens to get the food Peter and Sirius spilt up: Peter going to fetch the Hufflepuffs and Sirius to the Ravenclaws.

Arriving at the Ravenclaw door the Eagle Door knocker came to life and asked in its dreary voice.

"What is the meaning of life?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Life is its own meaning to each which experiences it. Its definite meaning has yet to be agreed on."

"Quite good for a Gryffindor." The knocker said opening up.

Sirius leaned on the doorway as he saw a group of third years sitting in the common room.

"Oi! You there." Sirius called. The boys looked up and saw Sirius.

"What?" One asked.

"Could you get Christine Charles for me?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." The boy said. He disappeared up into the dormitories and Sirius then saw Christine and her friends come down.

"Hey it's Black!" The girl from the Ravenclaw Quittich team (whose name he had yet to remember) said in little feathered wings and halo.

"Trick or Treat." Sirius said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What is it Sirius?" Christine asked.

"I was wondering if you all would like to come to a party in the Gryffindor common room. We've got people from all houses except Slytherin coming." Sirius said, a floppy dog ear flopping into his eye.

"Aww! Look at the little doggie begging!" Izabelle said smiling.

"Maybe we should keep him." An auburn haired girl to Izabelle's left said.

"Oh come on girls we can't keep him. He'd probably leave a 'surprise' on the rug." Izabelle's boyfriend said. The group of Ravenclaws laughed.

"If that's what you think of me." Sirius said turning to go. Christine rushed forward and caught him by the shoulder.

"Oh come on, this might be fun. Let's go." Christine said to her friends. She turned to Sirius. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sirius said smiling widely at her.

Christine and her group of a set of cats, an angel and an Egyptian followed Sirius to the Gryffindor Common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady was open and the sounds of yelling and pounding rock music came from inside the Common Room.

They entered and when people spotted Sirius they cheered and he was pulled away from Christine. She smiled sheepishly and let him go.

"Nice one Sirius!"

"Great job, those spiders were so cool!"

"Man that was some awesome prank this morning eh?"

Sirius pulled away from all the complements and the admiring girls to stand face to face with the Giant Squid poking through the window.

"What the Hell?" Sirius exclaimed falling backwards into a fairy and a rabbit.

James came up and sat on the Squid's head, perched between the eyes. "Hello Sirius Old Chap!" James said impersonating his grandfather. "Meet our special guest for the day: Squidy!"

"How did the Giant Squid get in here?" Sirius asked bewildered.

"Just a bit of levitation and a few stunning spells; I thought the party could use a little peppering up. Peter's providing all the spice." James let Sirius follow his gesturing hand to Peter and Erica snogging furiously in a corner.

Sirius blinked once or twice. "My eyes." He muttered weakly.

"Well I see Lily, I must be off!" James said hopping off the head of the Giant Squid and making his way over to the redhead.

Sirius rubbed his eyes a few times, still partially blinded by Peter and his new girlfriend.

"Well it looks like Peter is enjoying himself." Christine said commenting on Peter's current status in the corner.

"Very." Sirius said disturbed. Even though it was him who had set them up.

"Finally the maker of this insanity!" Remus said coming up to them in his Snape mask. "Get this thing off of me! I was nearly kicked out because the guys at the door thought I was a real Slytherin."

"Fine." Sirius said relenting and removing the mask with a flick of his wand. "But you're going to be sorry because that was the scariest costume ever!"

Remus stormed off in search of chocolate to calm his nerves while Christine looked at him confused.

"What was-"

"Don't ask." Sirius said slightly exhausted. It was only lunchtime and he was already feeling the after effects of a great prank sneaking up on him.

"Come on, let's get something to perk you up." Christine said summoning some of Butterbeer and a few sweets from the large table weighed down with food.

"Thanks." Sirius said as Christine sipped her Butterbeer, careful not to spill any on her blue gown.

"So why is the Squid here?" Christine asked looking at the large aquatic creature behind them, poking half-in and half-out of the window.

"James decided that Peter was boring entertainment after a while." Sirius said taking a gulp of his Butterbeer.

"What do you think of the Squid?"

"I think it was unneeded, Gryffindor parties always last until midnight regardless of amount of tentacles in attendance or kissing couples." Sirius said staring at the orange monstrosity.

"Do they? I was never invited to a party like this before. The only parties I have been to are the pureblood balls we have my relatives house at Christmas and Easter." Christine said unwrapping the thin layer off a Sugar Quill and nibbling at the end of it.

"What was your favourite party?" Sirius asked.

'So far? This one." Christine smiled. Someone bumped into her and her Quill dropped to the ground.

"Why is that?"

"It's exciting. I've never been to a party that hasn't been planned out, although I do miss the dancing from my Grandfather's midsummer ball two years ago. That was beautifully choreography, even if I had to study for months to get the dips right." Christine said. "Remus was invited but was cut from the guest list for some odd reason. It's a shame because I would rather watch the full moon rise with him than my cousin Bartimus."

Sirius froze for a second; he knew exactly why Remus had not attended but Christine kept on talking.

"He's a right prick, we're first cousins and yet he tried holding my hand and doing those really long dips with me on the dance floor. He's not even very good."

"What's your family like?" Sirius asked.

"Oh my mother is kind and very graceful, I don't know anyone with a gentler nature. My father is wise and perhaps a bit withered but he's very fair. I dn't have any brothers or sisters but I have cousins galore." Christine said ending on a sour note, obviously not liking the recent memory of her first cousin.

"My family's pigs but my friends are much better. You should spend some time with us, James is a funnier bloke than Remus to hang around and when you add it Peter we're a laugh riot." Sirius said brightly.

"I feel that way about Izabelle and Cassandra." Christine said. "They're always telling the funniest stories. Like the other day Izabelle hadn't returned her library book on time and the librarian just told her it was fine. Then she got a fine!" Christine giggled softly. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"How is that funny?"

"It's a pun!" Christine said indignantly.

"Well it wasn't very funny."

"And what would you call funny?" Christine asked.

"Snape in a dress." Sirius said remising to one time he had actually transfigured Snape's clothes into a dress.

"Oh lovely." Christine said shuddering dramatically.

Sirius smiled. "See I knew there was a little thespian in you, waiting to get out." Sirius said lifting Christine's chin. Christine blushed and turned away.

"You flatter me." She said quietly.

"Oh come on. There is actually a lot I don't know about you." Sirius said truthfully.

"Alright what would you like to know?" Christine asked.

"What's your favourite colour? Animal? Caramel or fudge?" Sirius rattled off a whole long list.

"Only if you answer the same questions as me." Christine said seriously.

"Okay." Sirius said. "Favourite colour?"

"Blue or Green." She replied. "You?"

"I like black." Sirius said, "But it could just be my name."

She laughed. "Favourite animal?" She asked.

Sirius pointed to the ears on his head. "Dog obviously."

"I like bluebirds." Christine said.

"Okay, what about your most embarrassing moment?" Sirius asked.

"Umm, perhaps the time I forgot the words to the poem I was reciting for my Godmother's birthday. Everyone booed, it was horrible." Christine said.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe mine will make you feel better." Sirius said remembering this moment. "It was first year and I had just started pranking with James. One morning I woke up and he had stolen all my clothes and hung them in the Common Room. To get them back I had to go all around the common room in my underwear in front of Professor Kindleton." He said naming the previous head of Gryffindor, a strict old lady with a high disregard for indecency.

"Oh dear that must have been horrible. She was not a very nice Herbology teacher." Christine said and proceeded to the next question without much ado.

Questions passed and the party still raged. The guests were totally unaware of the two sitting in the shadow of the Giant Squid quizzing each other on everything about one another. Sirius didn't know why he was sitting there with Christine just talking. With any other girl he would be subtly chatting her up. Even the hard to get ones loved nothing more than a touch of flirt after a few days of being left alone. But with Christine it seemed his 'needs' went away and he just listened with genuine curiosity.

Mischief sparkled in his eyes as he asked another question. "Haw many boys have you kissed?"

"Hey!" She said indignantly. "That's not fair, if I asked you that you'd have no problem answering with none."

"Not true. I got very drunk one time in the dorm on time and ended up kissing James. Thank goodness he knew I was drunk otherwise I would not be here right now." Sirius said leaning against the Squid.

Christine picked at fluff on her gown. Her skirts were spread around her like in a painting. "I suppose I should answer after that outburst of honesty." Christine said as she looked at Sirius caught between disgust and amusement.

"So?"

"Two." Christine admitted.

"Two? Are you kidding?" Sirius asked.

"No." She stood up. "If you remember I have never been an attractive girl. You used to pull my braid because of it Black." She said sternly.

Sirius pulled her back down. "I'm just surprised is all. I never knew people were that shallow.'

"You only noticed me because I was pretty." Christine said accusingly. "That's why you hit on me that day on the way to the Headmaster's office. Not because I was kind or smart but because I'm pretty. You're just as shallow as the rest of them."

"Hey, I'm your friend aren't I? Doesn't this prove I'm not such a git after all?" Sirius said defending himself.

She weighed it in her mind. "I suppose being my friend is a redeeming factor."

A great noise was then heard from the centre of the common room. Christine and Sirius snapped their heads over to see what the noise was.

A hallow in the crowd had formed to leave James and Lily standing in the centre. Lily was angry and yelling while James looked content.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lily screamed as James smiled.

"It was just one simple-"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"What? Kiss?" James said swooping on Lily and kissing her.

Lily's cheeks flamed red and expression worsened. "I hate you James Potter." She hissed before running up to her dormitory.

"You know you love me Lily." James called after her.

"I think this is the cue to leave." Christine said looking at the wary people all about, milling about because of the outburst.

"I think you should." Sirius said looking at his best friend.

"Thank you for the invitation." Christine said smiling and looking up at Sirius, who had perching himself on the Squid to get a better view.

He hopped down. "No problem."

"See you tomorrow." Christine said. For a second she paused and Sirius didn't know what she was doing before she pecked him on the cheek with a quick kiss. "Bye." She said waving and hurrying off to her friends.

Sirius stood stunned for a second as the common room emptied. Remus was packing up the table of food, unknowing of the third Marauder with a kiss that day. If Remus knew what had happened he would be having second thoughts about the bet he made with Sirius.

There was something about the way she said 'bye' that made Sirius want to go after and kiss her all over. Not that he already didn't want to do that, but it had usually been initiated by a heated comment, not something casual. Remembering that kiss on his cheek, how it had burned, made something inside Sirius shiver: in a good way. Sirius stared curiously at Christine's retreating form and decided to let fate work its magic.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No actual Squid were stunned in the making of this chapter.

Don't forget to tell me what you think of my James/Lily subplot, or Peter/Erica!


	11. Asking a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I don't Harry Potter, otherwise the Squid would get more book time.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Asking a Seer_

November came and went; along with it was the three weeks detention for the kidnapping of the staff by giant marzipan skeletons. Sirius and Remus and Peter were all in separate detentions. And even though James vowed to have nothing to do with it he was found to be the plan master and was also put in detention. He didn't care, he had kissed Lily Evans.

After Sirius got out of his solitary confinement each evening he sought out Christine in the library but Izabelle told him she had already gone to bed. He saw her in Charms but she had resumed her previous seat in the centre front row, away from him.

Sirius couldn't help wondering if she was avoiding him to convince herself she wasn't falling for him. That kiss on the cheek went a long way to stroking his ego. He was often known to have a wry smile on his face while thinking of her. But finally, she spoke to him.

He was in the library, once again looking for Christine. Remus had told him to get his act in gear because the Marauder Ball (which was completely planned by Remus sans help from his 'friends') was the last chance he could get Christine to kiss him before she went home for the holidays. He was planning to ask her to it as friends, which was one of the reasons he had waited until the day before to actually seek her out. If it looked like he had no date than she might believe his 'just friends' ploy.

Turning a corner he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Christine, with her rosy cheeks and long brown hair.

"Hello Sirius." She said quietly.

"Hey Christine, long time no see. Every time I came looking for you were never here."

"Well that's what you get when you land yourself in detention." Christine said holding a large stack of books.

"It was a good prank and you know that." Sirius said. "You want help with those books?"

"Oh no, it fine." Christine said as the fifteen some-odd books tumbled out of her hands and littered the ground. She frowned and went down to pick them up.

"Here let me help." Sirius said going down to the floor and gathering up the books.

"No. That's not necessary." Christine said looking at him. Their eyes met and Sirius and Christine both paused for a second.

"Uh, this is an interesting title." Sirius said breaking the moment and staring at the silver embossed book he had in his hand saying 'Visions and Dreams.'

She snatched it from his quickly. "That's just a record of all my visions."

"All of them? Like when I smashed into MacDonald at the Quittich game?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Absolutely all of them, I keep meticulous record." Christine said shoving the books into her bag.

"You want to add a new one in?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean Sirius?" Christine asked curiously.

"I mean would you like to see if you would be accompanying me to the Marauders Ball tomorrow night. Erica and Peter will be there, Remus even managed to get your friend Izabelle and that Keeper girl an invite." Sirius said.

"Cassandra." Christine corrected.

"Ya so anyway do you want to go with me?" Sirius asked. "I don't have anyone else to go with."

"Sirius." Christine began disapprovingly. "I know what you're aiming at and-"

"It'll be fun. If you don't believe me just check the future." Sirius said. "It'd just be as friends if you want. Although judging by that kiss at Halloween maybe it will be different." Sirius looked over at Christine whose cheeks had turned scarlet.

"That was just because you were being so kind now I seem to see that I misjudged you Black. What is your problem? You can't even be my friend without asking me out? Yes I'm flattered but no I am not interested. You must understand-" Christine rambled.

Sirius put a finger to her lips. "Just check the future if you're so against it."

"Fine." She said. Her eyes shifted to the now familiar mother-of-pearl pink. After a minute or two of silence she looked at Sirius and said reluctantly.

"Pick me up at seven." She said looking torn and walking away, scribbling in her vision diary.

Turning on her heel to face Sirius she said hastily. "Just as friends!"

Sirius smirked. Tomorrow he would kiss Christine and get one of the most challenging girls he had ever met. Not to mention he would get to see Remus propose to Professor Dumbledore in a Slytherin uniform.

And yet. Something didn't sit well with the whole 'just friends' remarks and tricking Christine. He had never felt turned on by a simple farewell and no girl had ever acted like Christine around him. But still she was gorgeous and was the best test he had ever had.

OoOoOoOoO


	12. Dancing with a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I don't Harry Potter. Or Swish and Flick and House of Black's _LeakyCon Theme_ or The Nifflers _Another Mirror, Another World_, I just borrowed the lyrics. But I do own the words to the songs Sirius and Christine dance to.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Dancing with a Seer_

Sirius stood outside the Ravenclaw Common room with a tiny bunch of white roses he conjured up on the spot. Waiting for Christine to come out, he leant against the wall of the narrow staircase and sighed. Maybe she had decided not to go because she really didn't like him.

Sirius' ego deflated as he 'supposed' his way into convincing himself she was really just being friendly.

Then the door opened and Izabelle's face poked around the corner.

"Hey Black." She said brightly. "Christine's just coming down the stairs."

Sirius' attitude brightened as he looked around the opened door. Izabelle and her silver dress were blocking Sirius' view but she and her date moved. Christine smiled at Sirius tentatively.

Sirius on the other hand nearly lost grip on the flowers in his hand. The uniform and that dress on Halloween really didn't do her justice.

She wore a long swishy dress in a lightweight sapphire blue fabric. It was bare shouldered and caught up at the chest with an empire waist bodice. Her long hair was loose around her shoulders and her one inch heels brought her to the same height as Sirius.

Sirius, only in his black dress robes and red bow tie felt overshadowed in allure. He ran his fingers trough his hair like James did when he was nervous, only Sirius was in no way nervous. More like unnerved.

"Hello Sirius." She said in that shy voice she had the day before: uncertain and careful, with a hint of something Sirius couldn't place.

"These are for you." Sirius said with a bow, giving her the white flowers.

Her eyes brightened. "Oh thank you. But you didn't have to; I mean we're just friends."

"I spoil my friends." Sirius replied with a cheeky grin, not once losing his cool.

"Well are we going or what?" The keeper girl (Cassandra) said impatiently, her sequins on her bright scarlet dress quivering.

"Sure, whatever." Izabelle said grabbing her boyfriend's hand and pulling him out of the common room.

Sirius looked over at Christine. "Shall we go?" He asked offering his arm.

She took it and looked at him nodding. "Let's go."

Sirius led the Ravenclaws to the library. He unlocked the door and shushed the others. If they woke the librarian up (she had a room behind the desk in the library) she would shut down the dance.

Pulling out the book for the secret passage way the bookshelf slid back. The Ravenclaws' eyes widened. The Marauders had discovered this passage last fall and they had turned it into a dance last year, but Gryffindors and dates only. This year it was open to all except Slytherins, as long as you had a Marauder appointed escort.

When they got to end of the corridor Sirius made sure the bookcase was closed and opened a short door in the wall. Loud music filled the air and the group crouched and shuffled into the room.

"Wow. I didn't know this place was in the library the whole time." Cassandra said amazed.

The ceiling was twenty feet up with frescos of winged unicorns. The chandelier was gold and crystal with blood red rubies and sapphires showering the hall with a gold and purple glow. Polished marble floor and pillars surrounded them.

The place was also decorated with holly and mistletoe, along with gold and silver tinsel for the nearing holiday season.

"It looks positively fifteenth century Italian aristocracy." Christine commented.

"Except for the holly and the ivyyy!" Izabelle said breaking into an old muggle song.

"Whatever that means." Sirius said puzzled. "Come on we got the Corners for entertainment."

The fifth year twins and their sixth year sister on guitar stood on a slightly raised platform singing. Their two brothers in seventh and fourth year were playing the drums and a bass. They were a mix of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"_I_ _wanna see those wands in the air; wave those wands like you just don't care! Make those muggles stop and stare, all you ratty wizards wave your wands in air_!" The eldest Corner sister sang.

"That's kinda catchy. Come on Neal!" Izabelle said dragged her boyfriend behind her in a rush to get to the floor.

Christine stared after her best friend, confused. Cassandra shrugged and followed the energetic blonde.

"Hey Sirius!" James called, beckoning his best friend over to where Remus and he were sitting.

"Hello Sirius, who's the new girl?" James asked.

"Christine Charles. We haven't been formally introduced although we have met." Christine said extending her hand.

James being the good pureblood that he was kissed her outstretched hand, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Charles." He said charmingly.

"Christine, I didn't know you were coming with Sirius. What's the story there?" Remus asked looking at Sirius surprised.

"Sirius said he didn't have anyone to go with tonight so he asked me since we're friends." Christine said looking over at Sirius.

"Friends?" James laughed. "You're killing me! How would Sirius ever be friends with a chick like you?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Christine said angrily.

"Just it may start of as friends but by the end of the night you're never going to go back to friendville." James continued to laugh.

"Prick." Christine said. Her left hand was clenched hard in a fist, and her eyes flashed pink. "You're going to get what you deserve, and I won't have to do a thing."

James stared at her unnerved. "Wow. What was that? Your eyes just changed colours, are you a metamorphamus?"

"Seer. Now please kindly shut up." Christine said sitting herself down beside Remus.

"Sorry." James said annoyed.

Sirius sat down beside James and left Christine to be calmed down by Remus.

"James she is just a friend." Sirius said seemingly quietly but he knew Remus and Christine would be listening so he kept his voice at a regular volume. "She's a nice girl and really James you except much too much of me."

James smirked. "Alright." A flash of emerald green caught his eye. "I think Lily arrived. I must be off." James said straightening his dress robes.

"That boy is going to get himself beaten up." Remus remarked as James set to catch Lily under the mistletoe. It was enchanted so that people could not move until they had kissed.

"Shall we dance?" Sirius asked Christine.

Christine looked at him reproachfully, James' words still in her head. Sirius took her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"You like to dance right? It'll be fun." Sirius made sure to keep good humour, not mischief in his eyes. James had been unfortunately right about what he was planning to do but if Christine knew that she'd leave right now.

She smiled. "I do like dancing."

The Corners struck up a rock n' roll number. They started to sing as Sirius got Christine to bop about to the beat. It wasn't a couple dance, it was fun.

"_Look in and see. What you wish you could be. What you spy tonight is what you want to be right_." The eldest sister sang with her sisters harmonizing. Her bright gold dress contrasted with her sister's gold dresses. The crowd of teens cheered as their drummer soloed.

"They're quite good." Christine said to Sirius as she rocked her head side to side listening to the music.

"That's the reason we hired them." Sirius said bouncing with the crowd.

"_I'm in another wizard world with you, a false reality with you. I'm in another wizard world with you_!" The Corners sang.

Christine and Sirius continued bobbing to the music. Sirius cheered and Christine applauded after every number.

The elder Corner brother came to the magical microphone. "Next song you all need to grab a partner. It's not slow but it's more fun with someone else."

"_Pretty little birds all in a row. Baby got to see, we've got to go. All you wizards bringing the energy till the break of dawn_." The fast paced rock waltz came in fast as Sirius took Christine in his arms before she could protest.

The training his mother had forced on him all those years ago kicked in and Sirius dipped Christine down while a circle formed around them like they were celebrity dancers. Christine tried to lead because she was the better dancer but Sirius fought.

"I told you I could dance well if I had a good partner." Sirius said spinning Christine.

"Very impressive Sirius but can you do this?" Christine flipped her hair over her shoulder and span away from him. Clicking her minute sized heel on the ground, Christine danced from side to side and snapped her fingers to the music' rhythm until she spun back over to Sirius and took his hand and shoulder.

"Nope defiantly can't match that. Where'd you learn that?" Sirius asked amazed.

"Father also got me ethnic dance instructors. So I know Spanish _Salsa_, Russian style Ballet and French cancan." Christine said.

"You will defiantly have to show me that cancan one day." Sirius said laughing. Christine looked at him suspiciously until Sirius laughed and span her again.

"_Flying high, you've got the message. People swing, the old procession. Out the window hey it flies, hits the birds on the fencing sidddde._" The Corners bowed as the song ended.

Sirius was panting and Christine flicked the hair out of her face.

"That was quite an experience." Christine said waving a hand in front of her face.

"I would say so." Sirius said looking around at the people cheering for both the music and their dancing.

A dark haired boy whom Sirius had seen in his Care of Magical Creatures Class approached them.

"Hey. I saw you dancing and I was wondering if you'll like to try with me?" The boy asked Christine offering his hand. "That is if your boyfriend approves." He looked as Sirius reproachfully.

"Oh we're not dating, we're just friends." Christine said taking the boy's hand.

"It's a free country, go crazy man." Sirius said fighting the urge to thump the boy.

The next song sprang up and Sirius found himself flocked by girls begging for a 'dance lesson'. His charming womanizer side took over and Sirius got caught up in the swing of dancing, not even noticing what was up with Christine.

He had just ended his dance with a cute redhead when he saw Christine looking red-faced and irritated.

He abandoned the redhead and hurried over. "What's up Christine?"

"That boy has a major case of the rude remarks. Insinuating that being friends with you implies something much more than 'friendly'. I can't believe it. I suppose girls and boys can't be friends any longer, can they?" Christine said angry.

"Sorry about that." Sirius apologized. "It's just because of my rep. Being the number one bachelor in Hogwarts makes any girl close to me a target."

Christine's expression softened. "Thank you for apologizing but it's not your fault what people say. Rumours ruin this school."

They went over to the seats in which Remus had previously occupied and James was sitting there with Lily.

"Wow Prongs. You're within five feet of her and she's not killing you, what's up?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius is right, last time I saw you two together you were about to attack him Lily." Christine said to the green eyed girl.

Lily shrugged. "I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"You're blackmailing her aren't you Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Blackmail is a real good way to impress girls. Sure Sirius." James said sarcastically.

A new song stuck up. Sirius turned to Lily. "You know James is a good dancer." He then took Christine out onto the dance floor before Lily had a chance to protest.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw James taking Lily's hand and lead her out onto the floor. He suppressed a wild grin and proceeded to place his plan into action with Christine.

The song was a slow one and he wasn't going to blow her away with fancy dance steps. Just the one-two-three simplicity that would make her his.

"_Right beside me. You're my everything. A part of me_." The youngest Corner sister crooned into the microphone.

Couples swayed side to side to the sweet melody. Christine held his hand and tried to meet his eyes, but every time she did, she looked away immediately.

Sirius noted her bright face was tinged with more pink than usual tonight. That was good sign.

Step after step, turn after turn, Sirius thought as the two of them didn't speak. It was odd but comforting.

Perhaps I'm not doing this to prove a point anymore. Sirius noted as he thought about Christine. A grace surrounding her even as she dropped her books. A beauty even in uniform. Would she still look brilliant even when left speechless? Even in anger you had to admire her spirit. He valued the thing they had, whatever it was and if he messed it up by winning the bet with Remus he might loose perhaps the nicest girl who ever turned him down and yet still hung around him.

"_Loving you is like the stars are staring down on me. Everything's right. We'll hold on tight, don't leave_."

The song ended and James clambered onto the stage and pulled Peter up beside him. He beckoned Remus and Sirius up on stage with them. Sirius nodded to Christine and hopped up onto the platform.

"So it's almost midnight and I hope you've all had a great night." James said. "Let's give a round of applause for the Corners and their wonderful music!"

The Corners bowed as the crowd cheered. James cut in again.

"We really appreciate you all coming tonight otherwise it'd just be us four guys hanging out in here doing nothing."

"Well Prongs you'd probably be in the common room staring at Evans all night." The crowd laughed at Peter's rare moment of humour.

"So if you're staying here for the holidays you might see us tomorrow morning but we're leaving at lunch for James' for the holidays. So everybody Happy Christmas and we'll see you in the new year." Remus said.

Sirius cut in. "And beware of the mistletoe because I heard earlier two guys got stuck under it." The crowd laughed.

Sirius hopped offstage to be greeted by Christine. Remus was right behind him.

"Thank you for inviting me Sirius, it was really kind of you." Christine said.

"Ya it was no problem. Just wanted to see you here. Besides you kicked my arse on the dance floor."

"I guess I did." Christine said giggling.

"So I'll see you tomorrow on the train to King's Cross, I'm going home for Christmas as well." Christine said.

"Right." Sirius replied.

She made to leave but her feet were stuck. She tried again but she couldn't move. Looking up she spotted the mistletoe that had been floating around all night, but she had managed to avoid until now.

"Happy Christmas Christine." Sirius said leaning in and capturing her lips with his own.

She stared at him: rendered speechless. Sirius had been right, charming even when she couldn't say a word. He smiled with a mix of mischief and kindness.

"See ya." He said leaving. Christine on the other hand was rooted in place. Not yelling at him but stunned.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I didn't ask the Nifflers or those Slytherins if I could mention but it's free publicity! Listen to the Nifflers espically! Wizard Rock!


	13. Pissing Off a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius peruses this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter. That's all I've got to say.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Pissing off a Seer_

Sirius was sitting in the train compartment. He was smirking wildly at Remus, who was caught between being impressed and angry.

Peter looked between the two of them confused. James was equally out of the loop of the previous night's conquest.

"What the hell is going on Sirius?" James asked. "You and Remus have been having this private joke for about an hour now. What in Merlin's name is so funny?"

Remus looked at his two puzzled friends and sighed. "Should I tell them Sirius?"

"They'll probably want to know why eventually. Especially when it happens." Sirius laughed at the mental image.

Remus looked tortured at James and Peter. "Sirius and I made a bet. I bet he couldn't kiss Christine Charles before Christmas."

"Isn't she that girl who insists she's your friend Sirius?" James asked. "She's a hot chick."

"Yep." Sirius said the grin still plastered on his face.

"Well Sirius did last night and so I lost our bet." Remus said tormented with the image of what he had to do. "Now I have to give Sirius 12 galleons."

"That's not so bad-" Peter began.

Sirius cut Peter off gleefully. "And he has to propose to Professor Dumbledore in front of the Great Hall at the welcome back Feast, in Slytherin robes holding a bouquet of Sherbet Lemons."

The boys burst into laughter as Remus scowled at them.

"It's not funny in the slightest. It's just a rather unfortunate turn of events. I mean Sirius how do you think Christine will feel when she learns you were just trying to be her friend so you could snog her?" Remus countered.

"And why would I tell her that? She's a sweet girl and I might want to keep her around." Sirius replied.

"But she'll kill you when she finds out you placed a bet on her trust." Remus pointed out.

"No she won't. She's too much of a kind girl. She's pretty charming as well, nothing can spoil that. Even if I mess up she forgives me and frankly that's perfect. One little secrets not going to matter. I might even make her my girlfriend for a week, maybe two." Sirius said leaning back in his seat.

"A week or two? That's a little committed." James said laughing.

"I know. She's become smitten with me. She never has to know there was bet on if I snogged her or not." Sirius said confidently, not hearing the sliding door open.

Peter swallowed nervously while Sirius joked. James went white as a sheet and Remus hid his face behind a textbook.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Sirius asked looking around. "It's like you've seen-"

He saw Christine clutching her Vision Diary and a large packet of Jelly Slugs in her arms. A dark look was on her face as she gave him a glare that pierced him so harshly he could feel the hatred emanating from her in his bones. All Sirius could think was that he was fucked.

She didn't say a word. Sirius gulped.

"Never speak to me again Sirius Black." With that she turned on her heel and left as quickly as she had entered.

Sirius scrambled up and followed her out the door. "Christine!" He called. She was already gone.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius is fucked you know.


	14. Apoligizing to a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius pursues this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I don't own Harry or Potter or any combination of the two.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Apologizing to a Seer_

It was a long train ride back to London. Sirius refused to speak despite prodding from all three of his friends.

Christine had found out about the bet. He was such an idiot. He knew how overly sensitive she was and yet he went blabbing even though she had said she would talk to him on the train. He was such an idiot.

Over the holidays Sirius still couldn't shake the feeling that he had really messed up this time. All the while he sang 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' to an amused audience at the Potter household he felt the nagging feeling of regret.

He managed to send Christine a pretty blue and green scarf for Christmas. The scarf was returned the next day.

Christmas dragged on in Sirius' mind. He couldn't fully enjoy the fluffy white flakes falling to the ground outside his window. He didn't feel more than happy to see his cousin Andromeda and her family on Boxing Day. He could only think of how much of an insensitive jerk he had been to Christine.

And as quickly as it had started it was over. Sirius was back in the Common Room, writing a paper for class, waiting for Remus to be ready for dinner.

Remus tumbled down the stairs. The full moon had come a few nights before the holidays were over, so Remus was still a little weak.

Sirius looked over at his friend; in Slytherin robes and clutching a large bunch of sherbet lemons stuck on sugared sticks. Sirius smiled.

"So Moony are you ready to tell all about your true feelings?" Sirius said wickedly.

"Sirius do you have to do this?" Remus asked annoyed.

"Yep." Sirius said triumphantly putting down the quill he was holding.

"It won't prove anything except you're willing to put a bet over the feelings of a girl, who could possibly be the best thing that could ever happen to you." Remus replied.

Sirius' grin faltered. Remus had stuck a chord in him. If Christine saw Remus proposing to Professor Dumbledore she would know Sirius had continued on with life like a cruel insensitive jerk.

"I'm skipping dinner." Sirius said without another word to Remus.

"Does this mean the bet's off?" Remus called after Sirius who had gone to brood in the library.

Sirius sat in a secluded spot near the edge of the Divination section. He leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair. Staring at the ceiling he thought.

What had he been thinking? Bragging like she was a prize. That wasn't what he thought of her. Was it? If he was he was a pretty messed up bastard. But he was Sirius Black. That was what he did. Snog girls and then put them on a long list of names he had been with. Just a name without a face.

Tearing off his tie in anger Sirius threw it across the aisle of books to land at the end of the shelves.

Bringing his head down onto the wood Sirius pounded himself. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I could name a hundred different things Black." A voice came from the end of the aisle.

"What?" Sirius' head shot up. Disappointment wracked him as he saw the blonde hair of Izabelle not the pretty figure of Christine. Just saying her name in his mind sent a mix of feeling through his head.

Izabelle picked up his discarded tie and walked towards him. "You know Black, what you did is pretty much unforgivable. You used my best friend to win a bet."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. The bet wasn't a part of it." Sirius mumbled. His grey eyes shot a look over at Izabelle.

The Ravenclaw ran the silk Gryffindor tie through her fingers. "So you say. You've snogged hundreds of girls. What's one girl? Hell you probably can't remember the first girl you ever snogged."

"Sure I do." Sirius said indignantly.

"Then what was her name?" Izabelle accused.

Sirius hung his head. "I can't remember."

"I'll tell you." Izabelle said leaning over behind him. Sirius couldn't see her face but the shadows in her voice darkened. "Her name was Izabelle Montoya. She was the little Ravenclaw who looked at you everyday in Herbology. One day a light went on in your head and you pounced. One kiss and then you spotted a prettier girl and she was left with a broken heart."

"It was you?" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm, Merlin I'm sorry."

"I warned Christine about you." Her voice was poison. "I had followed your 'career' through the years. You got nearly every girl in school. Even that odd Athens girl and the lesbian. I knew it was Christine's turn soon."

Izabelle put the tie around his neck. "Christine said you were her friend. Bullshit. But then I looked at the way you acted around her. She was telling the truth. Or so I believed. I just had to give you the benefit of the doubt for her sake."

Sirius gulped as Izabelle tied the necktie around his collar, the tightness was crushing. She leaned down to his ear and whispered: the danger showing. "Then you went and invited her out to the ball. How romantic I thought." Izabelle's hand snaked down his side and to his leg. "She was falling for you and you knew it. But then you had to go and crush her dreams and notions. The prediction she made is crap."

"What prediction?" Sirius asked, fighting for air.

"All you need to know is that you broke my friend's heart." She said, the tip of her nose brushing his cheek.

With a flash Izabelle yanked the hand around his leg up. Sirius yelped as he was knocked out of his chair.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it right between his eyes. "This is for Christine." She whispered.

A bang sounded and Sirius clutched his nose in pain. From the feel of it she had snapped the cartilage. Bright red blood gushed from the crooked appendage on his face.

"Go to hell Sirius Black. And take your bloody friends with you." Izabelle spat.

"Izabelle!" A voice rang from between the books. Sirius' eyes were blinking away the red that had flooded his face. He couldn't see anything except that it was another girl.

"What are you doing here?" Izabelle said surprised.

"I came to find you. You weren't at dinner. But what in Merlin's name have you done to Sirius?" The girl's clear voice said petrified.

"Oh so we're back to calling the stupid heart breaker Sirius again?" Izabelle spat.

"I told you what my vision was. No matter what he is doing right now this is not how it's supposed to end up." The voice said.

Sirius moved his hand over his eyes, in an attempt to wipe the blood away.

"Oh no, not like that." A spell wiped the blood away and Sirius stared at Christine, whom was leaning over him with her wand, fixing his nose.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked surprised.

Christine didn't answer right away. She just worked on his nose and then stood up.

"Izabelle, I told you my vision and you have to accept it. Now please be quiet. I need to deal with Sirius." Christine said.

Izabelle started to protest but Christine flashed her prefect badge and Izabelle turned away in a storm.

Sirius stood up and immediately started babbling. "I'm so sorry Christine- I didn't mean for you to find out- It was a stupid bet between friends- It didn't mean anything- Merlin I'm sorry- Please forgive me."

Christine shushed him and stared at him. Sirius was unsure what to expect from her. Had he been in her place he would probably jinx him right now but she had also set his nose back. Frankly Sirius was stumped.

Christine mentioned Sirius to sit down. He did and she sat on the chair opposite and was silent for a few seconds before talking.

"Izabelle has every right to break your nose. You broke her heart back in third year and you've been leading me on all year." Christine said.

Sirius opened his mouth. Christine silenced him. "I had a vision over the holidays about what our futures would end up like and because of that I forgive you. Anyone who is friends with Remus can't be all bad, besides I would like to hear you explain your side of the story before I make a decision. It would be a shame to stop talking to you, you are an intriguing individual."

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry. When I first saw you well I knew I had to go out with you. It's what I do. Pretty girl equals snog time. The fact that you rejected me just made me think of you like a challenge. So I talked to Remus and he said the only chance I would have was to be your friend. And well you know the rest." Sirius said.

"You became my friend and made a bet with Remus and then brought me to the ball at Christmas time." Christine said going over it slowly.

Sirius nodded. "Ya, you're an amazing challenge Christine. One of the hardest girls ever."

"I shall take that as a complement." Christine said.

"So do you want to go out?" Sirius asked mischievously. He was over the moon she had forgiven him. Perhaps that vision was of them going out!

She smiled and weighed it in her mind. "Be my actual friend until Easter. No tricks and maybe I will."

"How about sooner?"

'You can try." Christine said doubtfully.

"Yes!" Sirius said bounding up. Christine laughed as he knocked over a pile of books.

"Sirius you're quite jubilant for someone who just became friends with a girl he just labels as a challenge."

"Who knows Christine, maybe I've fallen in love with you." Sirius said smirking and leaning in close to Christine, an inch away from her face.

"Who says I've fallen for you Sirius?" Christine asked, her breath quickening by a second.

"Why the roses in your cheeks doth brighten at my nearest approach. Perhaps if I was to-" Sirius' prose was cut off by Christine poking his forehead with a cheeky laugh.

"Well that was completely out of character." Sirius commented.

"I have my moments."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius is lucky she's a seer. But what did she see that made her forget how much of a f-ing jerk Sirius was.

Another point, while I was writing the Izabelle/Sirius scene I couldn't help but wonder if you guys would expect her to kill him or kiss him.

But seriously I needed someone to whale on Sirius, but Christine couldn't. She has too much of a pacifist nature, she's not a good dueller in any sense. So why not make Izabelle his first kiss that he broke the heart of, who then decided to take revenge for Christine, her and all the other 'heart-broken' girls out there.

_Hell hath no greater fury than a woman scorned_. Damn straight man.


	15. Next to a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius pursues this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter or Sirius. Only Christine and Cassandra and my version of Izabelle and their boyfriends and the secret room in the library- okay I'll stop.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Next to a Seer_

Sirius and Christine were in the ballroom that had housed the Marauder Ball, surrounded by their friends. It had been transformed from a lovely ballroom to a large room with a tiny reading section.

Somehow they had neglected the fireplace at Christmas but now it had a roaring fire in it warming the group on the frigid mid-January morning. The chairs from the ball had been transfigured into large purple comfy couches. A small table housed a plate of pumpkin pastries and a large pot of tea.

Christine was wedged between Lily and Remus on one couch embroidering a cloak. Lily was taking nervous glances over at James, who was sitting with Sirius and Izabelle's and Cassandra's new boyfriends who were both chomping on the pastries.

Since the unspeakable incident Izabelle was very quiet around Sirius. She stole a glare at him while Cassandra was talking animatedly to her.

Another couch housed a few more of Christine's Ravenclaws either reading or discussing the book one was reading. Peter and Erica on the other hand (whom were still going strong) had been sent out of the room because they had been making the others uncomfortable with their snogging.

Lily had been avoiding James' look of pure admiration all morning and decided to ignore him, because when she acknowledged him she turned redder than her hair.

"What are you embroidering Christine?" Lily asked the brunette with her needle, carefully stitching a red design on the hem of the purple cloak.

"Oh I'm just working on a cloak." Christine said looking up from her needlework.

"I didn't know purebloods did needlework themselves. I always assumed you would use a wand." Lily said curiously.

"You can't really add a personal flair when you use a wand." Christine said laying down the needle.

"Ooo! That's such a pretty design. The little paw prints are adorable." Lily said bringing the hem closer to her.

"Oh it's not finished yet." Christine said blushing and pulling the cloak out of Lily's hands.

A great toll of the bell came through the tiny door that led to the secret passageway behind the bookshelf. Cassandra, Izabelle, Remus and Lily all looked up.

"I need to go to class." Cassandra said standing up.

"I'll walk you there." Her boyfriend said. They were soon followed by Izabelle and her boyfriend and Lily and Remus, also going off to class.

James relaxed as the rest of Christine's friends came over to awe at the Quittich hero.

While James was caught up in trying to tell the girls being a superstar wasn't that big a deal, Christine and Sirius exited quickly and quietly.

Folding her cloak up in her bag Christine brushed her hair back behind her ear and sighed as they exited the library.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"Oh I don't know." Christine said picking at her sleeve.

"Come on you can tell me." Sirius said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Christine brushed his hand off. "Sirius." She said warningly. "You know what I said about physical contact. It's only a step away from being labelled as your fling girl. We are just friends."

"Alright. I'll just have to keep on trying." Sirius said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Trying what? To get under her skirt?" A voice asked. The two turned to see the hooked nose face of Serverus Snape. Beside him were Narcissa and quiet Regulus.

"Yet another bitch Black?" Snape sneered, mocking Sirius.

"Don't talk about her like that." Sirius said growling.

"Oh, do you only like talking about her in that filthy way?" Narcissa asked. Her eyes narrowing as she looked at Sirius with her blood-red smirk.

Christine's eyes started to water. Sirius noticed it and pulled out his wand. "You will apologize for insulting her Snivillus."

"Or you'll what? I've never seen you so worked up over a girl. She's just another name on your list isn't she Black?" Snape said knocking Sirius' wand aside.

"He doesn't even have the guts to fight back." Narcissa cackled.

"If he's such a jellyfish than why does he have such a pretty girl with him?" Snape asked his posse.

"Regulus, you need a girl. Maybe she'd be a nice little tart." Narcissa laughed. She grabbed at Christine's wrist.

Christine stumbled backwards, scared at the Slytherins' menacing looks. Sirius glared and jumped up off the ground.

"Don't touch her." Sirius snarled. He whipped a hex at them and Narcissa collapsed grasping her swollen ankle.

"Stinging hex." Snape observed.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I don't want my brother's leftovers anyway." Regulus said supporting his cousin and leading them down the hallways.

The tears were once again streaming down Christine's cheeks. Sirius lifted her face up and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

She sniffed. Her face was red and blotchy. "I don't think that was effective." She pulled a hankie out of her pocket and dabbed around her eyes.

"They're-" Sirius started to reprimand the Slytherins but Christine cut him off.

"Don't start Sirius. If I'm going to be your friend I might as well toughen up." She managed a smile.

"What about if it was more?" Sirius asked taking one of her hands.

Christine wiggled her fingers out. "Keep trying Sirius. It's all in vain."

The two walked down the stone hallway for a little while. The click of Christine black uniform heels echoing in the silent halls. Sirius snuck a glance at Christine. His eyes drifted from her face to her chest to her graceful hands capable of any spell and the prettiest needlepoint. Not that he had seen much embroidery in his life.

Christine broke the silence.

"You know there's something that Serverus Snape said that's really bugging me." Christine said.

"What is it?" Sirius asked her.

"Am I really just another name on a list? Because if it is I'd appreciate it if you told me Sirius." Christine said.

Sirius shook his head adamantly. "No, no, no. If you were I'd be long gone, off chasing another girl. Really Christine, you've known me this long while. Do you really believe you're just a name on a list?"

Christine's eyes softened. Her hands came up around Sirius' neck in a hug. "That's all I wanted to hear." Sirius smiled and hugged her back.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Are you getting the vibe that Sirius really likes this girl?


	16. Reading about a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius pursues this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I'd sue all your butts for reading this non-licensed piece of writing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Reading about a Seer_

Sirius walked Christine back to her dorm. The rattling of the Slytherins' remarks had died down and the blotchiness of Christine's crying had also gone away. Sirius handed Christine her bag with her sewing and books.

'See you tomorrow Christine." Sirius said.

"We don't have to see each other every day Sirius. Have some time with your friends, I know I've been hogging you." Christine smiled.

"Nah, I like spending time with you." Sirius insisted.

"Oh give it up Sirius. Have a boy day to yourself. I need to do some solitary confinement; those star charts for Divination aren't going to drawn themselves." Christine said heaving her bag onto her shoulder.

"Alright Christine, see ya." Sirius said as the door to the Ravenclaw Common Room closed.

He noticed a silver embossed book on the ground. Recognizing Christine's vision diary he picked it up. She would be worried where it was if she realized it was missing. Being the considerate person Sirius was, he turned to the common room door.

He knocked on the bronze knocker and waited for the eagle to spring to life.

"Why is the sky blue?" The eagle knocker asked.

"Because of magical aura?" Sirius asked unsure. He had fallen asleep when Binns had been explaining the properties of the world.

"Wrong. Leave Gryffindor." The knocker ordered. Grumbling Sirius tucked the book in his pocket and headed off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'll just have to return it to her later." Sirius said to himself as he stumbled through the portrait hole. The bright red walls of the common room invited him to the warm couches. The roaring fireplace illumined the faces of his best friends.

James was talking to Remus, who at the moment didn't have a book in his hand. Peter was struggling with something on a piece of parchment. He would write a word and then ask Remus something, write another then ask James something.

"Writing poetry to your dear lady's eyebrow?" Sirius asked as her threw himself over the back of a couch to land with a graceless thud.

"You always know how to make an entrance Sirius." Remus observed rolling his eyes at Sirius landing on a bottle of ink Peter was using.

"Oh but it's so fun Remy!" Sirius said with a loveable puppy look in his eye. Although he lost it once he realized his arse was soaked in canary yellow ink.

"Yellow ink on yellow parchment?" Sirius asked Peter. "You can't be that stupid Wormy."

"I though she would like it. Erica is a Hufflepuff." Peter said looking at the poem.

"Black is also a Hufflepuff colour." Sirius said annoyed with his bright behind.

"What rhymes with pretty?" Peter asked.

"Gritty." James volunteered.

"Pity." Remus suggested.

"Shitty." Sirius laughed. Peter glared and scribbled down something.

"Which one you'd choose?" Sirius was curious. Remus hit Sirius over the head with a book that suddenly appeared beside him.

"Just because he has more luck than you with his girl doesn't mean you can but in on his love life." Remus said.

"Oi! It's going great between 'Stine and I."

"Hey Paddy, what this?" James asked holding Christine's vision diary. Sirius grabbed for it. Of course he completely dismissed the fact he had put the diary in his pocket.

"It's Christine's vision diary. She dropped it and I'm keeping it for her." Sirius said leaping at James trying to grab for the book. James hopped over the couch with it.

"That isn't the Padfoot I know. You have a girl's diary and you aren't reading it?" James asked cracking the pages open a smidge.

"It's a vision diary; it's more of a tracker than a diary." Sirius said. "Give it here! She trusts me and I'm not about to go and act like an arse now."

"Oh come on, if it's not personal than why don't we read it?" James said flipping it open to a page.

"_**Prediction# 332**_

**Date**: December 20th

**Place**: The Marauder Ball inside the Secret Room in the Library

**Keys**: James Potter, future, hurt

**Prompts for the Vision**: James Potter was aggravating me and I wanted to know if he would get what's coming to him

**Vision Details**: James Potter entered a room and Lily Evans came up to him. She kissed him and then she rolled over in pain. I didn't see James' expression: may have been a frown.

**Comments**: James Potter deserves having the love of his life collapse over kissing him."

James looked up and a grin spread across his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Remus asked curiously.

"Lily's going to kiss me. Not me kissing her. That means she'll fall for me!" James said excited.

"Prongsie, she'll collapse afterwards. That means you must be a rubbish kisser." Sirius said.

"You can't say anything after that drunken escapade." Remus said. "You kissed James and didn't collapse."

"Not immediately." Sirius said.

"That was because you were hammered." Peter said, joining the conversation, abandoning his poetry. Remus and Sirius stared at Peter for his use of slang.

"Anyway, this is kind of fun. Let's look for another one." James said flipping the pages and interrupting the silent conversation.

"_**Prediction# 298**_

**Date**: August 24th

**Place**: My Bedroom at Home

**Keys**: Remus Lupin, Tonight

**Prompts for the Vision**: I was hoping that Mother would invite Remus to the Midsummer Ball because my cousin Bartimus was coming and I didn't want to sit next to him all evening.

**Vision Details**: I saw Remus sitting in the middle of a dark room. The window was bolted shut but a beam of moonlight shone through the window. Remus just sat there waiting for something.

**Comments**: I don't understand why Remus would miss the ball for silent contemplation. I am a believer in deep thinking but that's a bit rude. Oh, Mother just called me and said he's not allowed to come. Maybe Remus is not allowed to come because he hasn't mastered his mediation yet. But then again this is all speculation."

"That night was a full moon." Remus said paling.

"If her vision had gone on a few more moments than you might be kicked out of the school." Peter said.

"Well if you expect Christine to be that lowdown then I suppose she would turn on Moony if she knew about his 'furry little problem'." Sirius said taking the book from James.

He was about to put it away when the page opened caught his eye. His name was on it.

"_**Prediction# 341**_

**Date**: December 26th

**Place**: The Library at Home

**Keys**: Sirius Black, Me, future

**Prompts for the Vision**: I just found out Sirius Black has been using me in a bet with his posse. I have cooled down enough to want to know if I should forgive him, because deep down I suspect there is a heart in that boy. I also need to know what to do when I get back to school. Frankly I should have predicted how it would go for our friendship.

**Vision Details**: I was standing in a room with a crib. I reach into the crib and pull out a little baby with black hair. Then the door opens and Sirius walks in. I turn to look at him. He smiles.

**Comments**: I have to forgive him. Obviously a little baby with black hair means I marry Sirius Black, I'd also never allow someone to just walk into my house. He must have a key. I am a forgiving person and I suppose I must see the good in him after all. This might upset Izabelle but I guess I'll put Sirius at a distance to appease her."

Sirius looked up at his friends.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Duh dun dun dun!


	17. Kissing a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius pursues this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I'd be retiring to a south pacific island in style.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Kissing a Seer_

Remus was in shock with this development. Peter dropped his quill.

James clapped him on the shoulder. "You could have told us you were getting married."

"How in Merlin's name do you, Sirius Black, end up married?" Remus asked. "And with her!"

"I don't know what the hell to say." Sirius said staring at the words on the page.

"I do?" James joked. Remus elbowed him hard. James protested but shut up.

"I've got to talk to her about this." Sirius said quietly to himself. Without saying a word he sped out the door and into the halls. His three friends were left confused in the middle of their laughing.

The stone hallways seemed to be longer than usual as Sirius turned the corridors to Ravenclaw Tower. He was nearly running and he had just passed the Great Hall. It was his lack of luck that Ravenclaw Tower was on the other side of the school.

When he finally climbed the staircase and reached the eagle knocker the eagle refused the admit him.

"But you changed the question! I saw a few Ravenclaws pass me while I was leaving last time." Sirius yelled at the bronze bird.

"My question stands firm. Why is the sky blue?" The knocker said impudently in its aged voice.

"I don't bloody well know you ornamental arse scraper!" Sirius shouted at the door.

"Then you shall not gain admittance. Leave now Gryffindor."

Sirius growled his best wolfhound growl at the door and turned and left down the stairs frustrated. There had to be another way to talk to Christine. It was tower after all. Maybe he could break one of the windows…

Sirius was struck by inspiration. That was it! He could get his broom and fly up to Christine's window.

Running down the stairs and clutching his wand he found himself outside. He had dated a Ravenclaw a year and an half ago who let her see her dorm. The Ravenclaws all had windows in their rooms. And every Ravenclaw had his or her own room for studying. Apparently it was some ancient design; Rowena Ravenclaw had wanted her students to concentrate on their studies without social distractions or something.

So all Sirius had to do was find Christine's window.

"Accio Broom." Sirius said holding his wand out. A few seconds later his broom was floating in front of him, waiting for him to mount up.

He made sure the book was tucked into his pocket. He needed to talk to her about that vision.

The sun was setting over the faraway hills. A shining pink and gold sky made way to a darker midnight blue, with an ivory orb shimmering palely.

Sirius checked every window. Knowing Christine and her dreamy fascination with astronomy, she would most likely have the window open.

When he checked a window he discreetly peeked in from below the windowsill, if it wasn't her he would fly over to the next one.

He had already made his way through thirty closed windows and almost been caught by one fifth year boy who had turned the moment Sirius had passed his window.

A little distracted Sirius flew up to the next window, doubtful if he would find her when the window opened and hit him and his broom.

The glass hit him in the nose and threw him flying off a few metres. He reset himself and felt his nose to make sure it was alright. A bit of blood came off in his hand.

"Are you alright?" Christine asked hurriedly.

In any other situation Sirius would be ogling her because she was in a rather delicate and nicely fitted white nightgown. Of course in his current state he was more concerned with his nose than with the neckline of Christine's pyjamas.

"Oh I am so sorry Sirius; I didn't know you were there. Wait. Why are you outside my window?" Christine stopped in the middle of her rush to find her wand and fix the bleeding on Sirius' nose.

"You dropped your Vision Diary." Sirius said wiping his bleeding nose on his arm. A crimson trail was left on his skin. Disgusted, Christine intervened.

"Oh come in Sirius. We need to get you cleaned up." She beckoned him inside.

He floated in through the window and set his broom up against her desk. He then sat down in the chair she had next to said desk.

"Does this hurt?" She placed her fingers on the bridge of his nose and pinched gently.

"Ow! Bloody hell how hard do you need to open a window dammit?" Sirius said flapping her hand away.

"Oh I am so sorry; I think I've broken your nose. Hold on for a second and I'll fix it right up." Christine said pointing her wand at his nose.

He felt the cartilage shift and reorganize itself into place. She smiled and waved her wand over the drying bits of blood on his arm and beneath his nose. They too remedied themselves and disappeared.

"Non-verbal?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I've gotten into the habit over Christmas; it's so much easier to get rid of my cousin whilst hanging decorations if I can speak to him while I'm doing it." Christine said putting her wand on the table beside her bed.

Sirius noted that her room looked a lot like the Gryffindor dormitories except it was substantially smaller and had a few minor variations. The bed was not a four poster; it had no need for privacy curtains. The desk and chair also screamed individual space, along with a small wardrobe and mirror mounted on the wall. The colour scheme was also sapphire blue and dark brown.

"Nice place you've got here." Sirius said observantly.

"Thank you. Now why were you here again?" Christine asked.

"Oh ya. You dropped your diary outside earlier and that damn knocker of yours wouldn't open up to let me return it." Sirius said wrenching the book from his pocket.

"Thank you Sirius!" She exclaimed, taking up the book and quickly moving to put in the desk drawer. Sirius' hand stopped her.

"Thing is that me and the guys read a bit of it before I came to return it. I was going to give it back tomorrow morning because that damn door pissed me off but I read something I thought you might be able to explain to me." Sirius said.

"What exactly did you read?" Christine said slowly.

"Something about my future, involving you and me… together." Sirius said choosing his words.

"Oh. You read that vision." Christine said leaving the diary and beckoning Sirius to sit back down on the chair.

She paced for a few seconds. She opened her mouth and shut it a few times, as if not knowing how to explain herself. She finally said, "So what now?"

"I don't know." Sirius said honestly. "I just want a few answers."

"So ask." Christine said tracing the embossed letters of the word 'Dreams'. Those two words lay heavy in the air, waiting for some more letters to lighten the load on the space around them.

"This vision is the reason you decided to forgive me. The reason you didn't let Izabelle curse the hell out of me. This vision is the reason you've given me a chance. If you didn't' have this vision would you still have listened to my apologies? Would you have even forgiven me? Or is this stupid seer thing of yours the only reason you were willing to throw away or keep our friendship?" Sirius asked.

"Because it seems to me if you don't see it, you don't believe it. If you don't see exactly what you want you'll drop a person, despite the fun times we've had together. If your visions say you're going to marry me then you just accept that: in an instant. If they said you'd murder me then what? Or what about if I'd kill you? Or Remus? Or myself? Then what?"

He paused. "Seems to me that you don't try and make your own future, and I want to know if you're worth hanging around if that's how you run your life."

Christine was silent. Sirius stared at her waiting for her answer. He wasn't leaving until she explained herself. Maybe he was being unnecessarily hard but there was something about Christine that made him want to be around her despite the rollercoaster ride they had in their relationship.

"I think I should be honest with you Sirius." Christine said finally. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly conscious of her nightdress's low neckline.

She took a deep breath before starting. "The thing is that almost every girl has had a crush on you at some point. Izabelle was the first of our little circle. When you broke her heart we all decided you were bad news."

"Of course that was years ago." Christine said biting her lip. "Years passed and we all sort of dropped the promise. Last year Cassandra had a collage of you in her Transfiguration book. Susanna wrote Mrs. Susanna Black all over her homework. It was nearly my turn."

Sirius' heart leapt at her words. Christine had really taken a fancy to him. He was striking gold here!

"So it was around the Hogsmede visit that I realized I sort of liked you. That was when Izabelle came over to me and accused me of breaking our vow. I swore I wouldn't do anything, it was just a passing infatuation. But well I really hoped it wasn't but I had to keep up and act.'

"Deep down it was really all I could do to stop myself from acting on it. See I know from Izabelle that you take girls and then drop them. I don't want to be just another name. I don't want to end up bitter and resentful like Izabelle." A tear glittered on Christine's cheek. She looked away from Sirius and leant on the windowsill.

"When I found out about the bet I felt betrayed. Izabelle reprimanded me about it the whole way to King's Cross. But the time we spent together, even as a friend was just so fun I didn't want to give it up. So had that vision and well…"

Sirius got up and stood next to her. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face towards his.

"What would ever make you think you're just a name to me? I've never met anyone like you Christine. You challenge me, you intrigue me. And you've got a great arse." A roguish grin crossed his face.

She managed a laugh. "You always know how to cheer someone up." Christine said.

Moonlight streamed onto her face, bouncing off the single tear long abandoned on her face. Sirius moved his thumb and wiped it away.

"So what do we do now? That vision means we're going to-"

Sirius cut off Christine. "Let's just think about the present. Because right now I'd like to nothing better than kiss you." Sirius said leaning forward.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Christine asked, her lips a hairs width away from his.

Sirius pressed his mouth to Christine's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with more passion than he though the Ravenclaw could muster.

He didn't know how long they were there but finally they came up for air. Sirius looked down at Christine and caught a glimpse of the top of her breast. Christine saw him and put her hands on her hips disapprovingly.

"Just because you snogged me Sirius Black does not give you to right to become a pervert." Christine said with a frown. Sirius looked at her warily.

"I might just show you." She said with a broad smile.

"Yes!" Sirius said quietly.

"Now you need to get back to your dorm. Thanks for returning my diary." Christine said handing him his broom.

"See you tomorrow?" Sirius asked hopefully. He mounted his broom and floated outside the window with an optimistic smile on his face.

"I was serious about you needing to spend some time with your friends." Christine said laughing.

"Alright." He said with a puppy dog pout on his face.

"Oh come here you silly boy." She said bringing him closer. She leaned forward through the window to kiss him goodnight.

"Bye Christine." Sirius said.

"Bye Sirius." Christine said staring at his retreating flying form rounding the towers and disappearing around the Gryffindor tower. She leant on the windowsill and sighed before closing the window.

OoOoOoOoOoO

THE KISS!! The kiss that finally broke her icy exterior! I'm actually using Sirius' confrontation for a monologue I'm going to use to audition for the school play in October!

Please review, I really want your feedback!


	18. Talking about a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius pursues this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I'd be a celebrity at the conventions.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Talking about a Seer_

Sirius flew through the air feeling very pleased with himself. If asked to comment he'd probably just walk off and snog Christine again. Merlin she was something.

He floated outside of the Gryffindor tower. It was late and he could already see the embers in the fireplace start to fade. He flew about for a while until he found his dorm's window. The common room window was too large to try and open.

He rapped on the glass and waited for someone to come to open it.

Remus poked his head out curiously. Upon seeing Sirius he pulled the boy inside and glared at him.

"Where the heck did you go?" Remus asked.

"Geez Moony! You're fussier than an old woman." Sirius said rubbing his behind from the rough landing inside.

"Padfoot you're back!" James said happily. "How's the misses?"

"What?" Peter asked, obviously forgetting the evening's commotion.

"Pete, Pete, Pete. Sometimes I wonder about you." James said lying down comfortably on his four-poster bed.

Peter yawned and dismissed the comment, obviously more occupied now with the pursuit of a decent nights sleep. Ignoring the rest of them (much like Remus did sometimes) he pulled the curtains around his bed and soon the sound of snoring rattled through the curtains.

"That was different." James mused to the room. He then proceeded to take out a large book and study it. Closer inspection from Sirius found it to be Lily's copy of her Transfiguration textbook.

It was finally Remus who approached Sirius about the details of why he was so late.

"Merlin's wand! You went to see Christine didn't you? What did she say?" Remus asked torn between concern for the kind friend he had in Christine and the general curiosity that was always peaked in him when Sirius went on his own private adventures.

"Well I went over and she bashed my nose open with her window. After fixing my nose I confronted her about the vision. You see I wondered; does she just stand back and let her visions control her or is she just that complacent. I told her that I didn't want to stick around someone who didn't make their own way in life." Sirius said to Remus.

"She's very independent, I believe you would accuse her of letting one aspect of her life control her Sirius." Remus said angrily.

"Whoa hold it Moony. I haven't gotten to the good part." Sirius said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Alright go on then." Remus said. There was no hint of urgency in his voice but Sirius knew Remus was just as curious as Sirius would be to hear what happened next.

"She told me that the reason she's been so 180 to me is that she likes me. Like she's taken a real fancy to me and the only reason she's insisted on this blasted friends thing that you keep going on about Moony is that she didn't want her friends to get mad at her." Sirius said.

"Why would they be mad at her?" Remus asked Sirius. "Wouldn't they be happy for her?" Sirius chewed at the inside of his lip with a twinge of guilt.

"I kind of really hurt her friend Izabelle and they all decided to have nothing to do with me, but well I guess I'm just too cool." Sirius said as his vanity overtook him. Remus smacked him upside the head to bring him back to reality.

"Thanks." Sirius muttered.

"So what did you do next?" Remus asked. "Wait knowing you Sirius I probably know. You snogged the living daylights out her, didn't you? Geez you know how to ruin a moment."

"No!" Sirius protested. James looked over at the noise. The two of them clamed up and James returned to reading the footnotes of Lily's handwriting.

"It was a real kiss, not my usual 'snogging' as you so lightly put it Mr. Moony." Sirius said with a hint of teasing on the tip of his tongue.

"That it?" Remus asked. A glint in his eye was menacing, like a wolf protecting a member of his pack.

"Merlin not that Remus!" Sirius said getting at what Remus was implying. "Do you think I would use her like that? Do you even think she would let me?"

"Good because she's one of the few friends I have during the summer, especially since Mum still won't let me more than a few miles away from the house. I don't want her future messed up because she's involved with you Sirius. She's got a lot in front of her, more than any other girl you've dated. Don't screw her over." Remus said in a very stern tone.

"Merlin Moony it's like you're giving me your damn blessing. When did you get a father complex?" Sirius joked. "Besides who said I'm dating her?"

The look in Remus' eye stopped his laughing.

"Whatever you say." Sirius said trying to appease his friend.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt. She's a good person and well you are too but you don't usually show that part of yourself to the general public." Remus said a touch of concern hitting his voice.

"don't worry Moony, I'm not the shallow womanizer you once knew." Sirius said the thespian in him entering his voice.

"You're right. She's changed you." Remus smiled and crawled into his own bed.

"Night Moony." Sirius said closing his curtains.

"Goodnight Padfoot!" Remus called.

"Night you guys!" James said.

"Good night Prongs!" The two boys chorused.

Peter snored.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Now it's time for me to get some sleep. It's 1:30 in the morning and I need my sleep.


	19. A Day Without a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius pursues this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

Just putting it out there, I got stuck on a roadblock. This was supposed to already be completed but I had a major meltdown. I better get cracking before I have to dream up next year's story!

**Disclaimer**: I own Harry Potter, I own Harry Potter, I own Harry Potter. Did it work? Guess not.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_A Day without a Seer_

The night flew by. Sirius dreamed about some large marshmallow that insisted on eating him, and then he turned it into Snape and tortured him with shampoo until he woke up.

With a short feeling of joy Sirius tumbled out of bed, still a little tired but other than that happy. Christine liked him. Suddenly Sirius realized how stupid and feminine he sounded and immediately turned his thoughts to the calendar of motorbikes over his bed.

Of course the muggle model next to the bike just had to be a brunette. Sirius rolled his eyes at his newfound obsession and got changed and went down to breakfast.

Remus was already sitting down at the Gryffindor table with a large book and a pile of eggs. He looked tired and drawn, more than usual. But there was Remus ignoring his 'furry little problem' and tutoring some fourth year girl in Transfiguration.

"Ello Remypoo." Sirius said plunking himself down beside the sandy haired boy and fourth year. "And who are you?" Sirius asked charmingly to the girl.

She blushed and giggled so hard she didn't answer. She just gathered up her books and ran off to tell all her friends.

"I've still got it." Sirius said proudly. Remus half expected Sirius to flex his arms and kiss a bicep.

"All you've got is the ability to drive my students away." Remus said.

"Hmm, Professor Moony doesn't sound half bad." Sirius mused.

"Don't you dare call me that." Remus said burying his nose in the textbook.

"Don't worry Remypoo, you're not nearly boring enough to be a professor, you're still at wet blanket level."

"Uh… I'll take that as a complement." Remus said.

Sirius then remembered something he wanted to ask Remus. "Since you're such a wet blanket Professor, do you have the answer to my query?"

"Depends. What do I get out of this arrangement?" Remus said still looking at his textbook.

"I'll buy you a chocolate bar!" Sirius said. Remus looked at him as if to say '_and then have you eat it? Nuh-uh'_. Sirius sighed. "How about taking the blame for any prank you mastermind in the next week?"

"Agreed." Remus said, "I was planning on exchanging all the teacher's goblets with horseradish extract but perhaps that's more your specialty." He grinned.

"Whatever, anyway: What do you do if you're dating a smart girl? I mean what do you do? I just realized I'm clueless about smart girls." Sirius said draping himself over the empty plate in front of him.

"I'm not sure, I hardly date so I wouldn't know from experience but I suppose being yourself would help. Christine didn't kiss you because you were charming her -she's quite immune to that sort of thing." Remus said digging a sausage out from under Sirius' elbow (which had rested in a platter of food).

"I just don't want to be a jerk. I think I've ruined enough girls' lives with my antics." Sirius said into the table with his black hair flopping everywhere.

Remus dropped the bit of sausage he had hanging out of his mouth. Astonished he sputtered. "W- W- What? Has Christine brainwashed you? What happened to the real Sirius? I thought you never took owned up to the fact you're a complete and utter dog. And you know what type I mean." Remus said holding up a hand to stop the incoming joke.

"Well I don't know. I've never tried to go back to a girl after I've snogged her. If Christine was anyone else I might have never apologized after Christmas but there's something there that really I never expected in her. Getting to know a girl; it was ludicrous at the time but it makes sense. Really Remus I'm sure I've never been like this before, and this all has absolutely nothing to do with her vision. For I all I know that could just be a dream she's going to have," Sirius spoke the last part softly, "but really maybe I wouldn't mind if it was going to come true."

"What are you saying then?"

This was the moment that James decided to insert himself into the conversation by grabbing a few palm sized pancakes and drenching them in maple syrup. He then sat between the two boys and announced in a large voice between chomps of pancake: "We're going to trash the plans for today! I've just decided, we're going to London!"

Remus stared at him unsure if he heard the jet-black-haired boy correctly. "London. Really?"

"Absolutely posolutly! Shite on the administration, I don't care if we're not allowed out of the country during the school year, I want a good plate of chips!" James said grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice and downing it like a man who hadn't had a drink in years.

"How in Merlin's name are we supposed to get to London? I hope you haven't forgotten but none of us have passed the apperation test yet." Remus said logically.

"I've gotta portkey down in Hogsmede."

"And how will we get to Hogsmede on a non-Hogsmede weekend?"

"The passage to the village behind the humpbacked witch, it leads right into Honeydukes."

"What are you all talking about?" Peter asked.

"We're going to London!" James said.

"James, you're Head Boy, I'm a Prefect. How would this look to the rest of the school?" Remus said spearing another bit of sausage and poking it towards James.

"It would look like the Marauders haven't gone soft and let the powers at be boss us about!" James said enthusiastically.

"I'm all for it Prongsie." Sirius said.

"Sounds like fun." Peter said.

"You are all idiots." Remus said shaking his head.

"You're either with us, or against us!" James said, once again overly dramatic.

"Are you a traitors, or do you have the noble blood of a Marauder?" Sirius asked with a wide canine-baring grin.

"Are you a man, or a Marauder?" James asked.

"This is the ultimatum." Peter said. He earned himself a few surprised stares, he shrugged. Who knew Peter had a word over three syllables in his vocabulary?

"Fine, someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself." Remus said taking a bite out of the sausage getting lukewarm on his fork.

"So when do we leave James?" Peter asked.

"We shall reconvene at the statue of the humpbacked witch in Oh-200 hours." James said looking at his watch.

"Huh?"

"Just get to the statue at eleven o'clock." Remus said finishing his breakfast.

"Alright then." Sirius said grabbing a platter of toast and strawberry jam, and headed back towards the common room to wreck havoc on the first years before they left.

About eleven o'clock the four boys got to the statue, and travelled unseen into Hogsmede. From there they snuck out of the cellar of Honeydukes and made their way to the Three Broomsticks (out of uniform obviously). The four promptly greeted Rosemerta and she directed them to the portkey waiting for them to go to London. Thus the Marauders ended up in London.

They arrived in the empty back room of the Leaky Caldron. James grinned at his companions. Remus sighed and his mouth twitched with a reluctant smile. Peter had a look of admiration plastered on his pointed face as Sirius yawned, like disappearing off to a different country was everyday activity.

'Well since we're here, I suppose we might have some fun." Remus said relenting. His shoulders dropped from their hunched positions and he relaxed.

"Yay Remy!" Sirius said hugging Remus around the waist.

"Uh, I still think we should just go into muggle London. We might bump into someone we know in Diagon Alley." Remus said.

"You're just saying that cause someone might bust us and tell the teachers Remiepoo." Sirius said, still squeezing the life out of Remus.

"Get-Off." Was all Remus had to say to the thespian around his waist.

The murmur of crowds started to infect the ears of the four boys and without just a few more words of argument between Remus and Sirius, the four burst into the sunny, grey and busy downtown of muggle London.

James ruffled his hair as he noticed a group of catholic schoolgirls across the way ogling appreciably at the four (well maybe not Peter). Remus nudged him, "What about Lily?"

"Old habits die hard." James shrugged before signalling Sirius to wink at the girls. He did and they squealed. As the Marauders passed the girls they noticed each girl looking as if they were fighting over who Sirius was winking at.

"That never gets old." Sirius laughed as he and Marauders took a turn down a street onto a whole laneway of restaurants, cafes and takeaway places.

"Food!" Peter said excitedly, his little watery eyes grew brighter as they caught hold of a sandwich shop. Remus caught him by the collar as he started to run towards it.

Remus looked at Peter with that, '_are you sure'_ look. "Do you have any muggle money Peter?"

Peter became disappointed, "No." He said shamed.

"I've got some!" James said pulling out a few twenty pound notes. "I've got enough so we can each go to a different shop!" He tossed a twenty to each of his friends while pocketing the extra two bills.

"Surely you don't need forty pounds to buy your precious fish and chips." Remus said raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I only need ten; the other lot is so I can get Lily a gift." James said slyly pushing his friends forward.

"Alright then." Sirius said as the four of them split into two groups. James and Remus being in one, and Peter and Sirius in the other.

"Come on Remus, you know what girls like, you being so friendly as a friend with them. You're helping me. Of course after we get my fish and chips!" James said grabbing Remus and leading him towards Kip's Chips.

Sirius looked about searching for an interesting place to eat when he spotted a small curry shop. The smell of the pungent spices wafted into Sirius' nose and his mouth watered. His hunger took over and he was soon inside the small curry shop with Peter wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Oh come on Peter, you can't knock it till you try it." Sirius said handing over 11£ for two orders of spicy curry. He took Peter's and shoved it in his hands before wolfing down the spicy food faster than a cheetah could take down a cute baby antelope.

Peter just stared at the yellow-green stuff in disgust. Sirius raised a brow at him, his own curry already finished.

"Come on Pete, try it. When in London..." Sirius tried of course knowing if Remus was there he would try to be smarter than Sirus (who for all his arrogance did get higher grades) and say 'It's when in ROME.'

"It looks like poop." Peter said sniffing it and getting curry powder up his nose.

"If it looks like poop, smells like poop then its poop; but this my dear rat boy is the finest dish ever." Sirius was going into dramatic mode. He grabbed the plate and held it over his head like an Olympic medal.

"I'm not eating it." Peter insisted, pushing the offensive dish out of his line of sight.

"Fine, go hungry, all it means is more for me!" Sirius said taking his spoon to the curry.

The four reconvened at the street outside the restaurants and bistros. Remus had a bar of Cadbury chocolate from one of the corner shops and was munching on it quite contentedly, all the while with Sirius drooling on his sleeve, staring longingly at the sweet. Peter was following the group loyally and James had a small white package tucked under one arms, with a stamp on it from a store Sirius didn't recognize, not being familiar with many muggle stores besides sweets and motorbikes.

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter walked down the rough cobbled road, seeing the trollies and double-decker buses fly by them. Other people walked alongside them, swift on their feet crossing the road, for fear of being hit by a bus for being too slow. The four teens were no strangers to danger and James proposed a game of chicken with the trollies. He was shot down by Remus and Peter, both whom wanted to keep their heads on their bodies.

About an hour later the Marauders passed by a motorbike shop and had to tear Sirius away from the window display of a shiny black motorbike. The same happened with Peter at a toasted sandwich shop and while being dragged down the road, he objected on the grounds of not having any lunch because Sirius ate it (abet gladly on the part of both parties). This earned Sirius a good knock on the head by Remus.

It was about two in the afternoon when the boys came across a movie set outside a theatre. There was tall and beautiful actresses all crowded around the short male lead, which (from the looks of it) was shooting his mouth off in a very Sirius-esque fashion. It was apparently some comedy about a poet who got mistaken for some movie star and had to act like the guy so he could get his poems out there.

The Marauders sat on a bench off set and laughed at the actor as he tried to hit on his female co-stars in between takes. Eventually the girls saw the Marauders and scurried over in a hopeful retreat from the jerky lead.

"Hi, my name's Kimberly." A blonde said to the boys. "What are you guys hanging around here? Don't you know you could get into trouble if you interrupted filming?"

"We live for trouble." James boasted. Sirius nodded along, but unfortunately the girls ignored him and Sirius.

"What do you think of the scene?" A brunette in a low-cut jumper said, sidling up to Remus.

Remus's face turned red as he started to sputter. "Umm, the lines are- um, very well uh delivered and it's done quite- w-w-well."

"We always appreciate a positive second opinion." Kimberly said purring. The two women tucked their arms into Remus' and titled their heads coyly. "Do you want to go get a coffee?"

"Sorry he's with us." James snapped, grabbing Remus and taking him down the road by the shoulder. The women looked downcast as the four disappeared from view. Peter couldn't help but laugh at how fuming James and Sirius were.

A few stores later disaster struck as the store clerk noticed an expensive item missing, not knowing what to do obviously the silly girl started shrieking and yelling at Sirius for stealing (probably because of his dangerous look). The four stared at the muggle woman like she was barking mad but as soon as they opened their mouths to protest the store security started chasing them down the road.

Of course yelling like idiots in the fun of it (even Remus because he knew Sirius was innocent) the boys ran back to where they left the portkey and came on back to Hogsmede and made it back in time for supper in the Great Hall.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Blah, Blah, Blah.


	20. Defending a Seer

**Wooing a Seer**

_**Islay12:**_ It's about how Sirius met and loved Christine Charles and how their daughter Cassiopeia came to be. Questions will be answered as Sirius pursues this seer of a Ravenclaw.

For Izabelle. This is my YEAR 2 story. So read and enjoy!

Yes a short chapter, but be warned, there's some pretty hefty swearing going on up in here.

**Disclaimer**: Me own Harry Potter? If only…

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning dawned very similar to the other, although Sirius woke up about an hour before lunch; scratching his head like a puppy and yawning he got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and his t-shirt; but even though Sirius had a fun filled day fresh in his mind he still drifted back to the idea of Christine, her smooth mouth against his and how confusingly pleased he was she was finally growing to like him.

He ran a comb through his perfectly maintained hair and hurried out of the dorm to thunder down the staircase, running into Remus on his way down. Remus looked at his, cocking and eyebrow and rolling his eyes. "She's in the Charms hallway; she's looking for you Sirius." So Sirius bounced out of the portrait, forgetting about the slight growling in his stomach and went to find Christine.

The sunlight from outside was streaming in through the window of a classroom, which in turn lit up the hallways with a bright and cheery glow. Sirius wondered why Christine wanted to be inside on such a lovely day, it was perfect weather for lounging. Then of course he remembered it was still January and there was snow on the ground. Although not in London yesterday because of all the people, the city was never chilly enough to receive more than a dusting of powdered ice.

"No. I've told you before; I'd like to concentrate on other things." A feminine voice spoke calmly with a hint of annoyance. Sirius' ears perked up, that was Christine's voice. It was coming from around the corner; he quickly slipped past two Hufflepuffs and tilted his head around the corner to listen.

He heard a male voice. "Oh ya sure, you've given that sodding line to everyone. You know there's something between us Christine."

"No Austin, please leave me alone." Sirius looked to see Christine's fellow Ravenclaw Austin Davies obviously hitting on Christine to the point his head was going to nestle in her hair. Her pretty face grimaced as she tried to turn away.

"You're always playing hard to get." Austin said taking her wrist as she tried to leave. His motions had a finesse and elegance to them, but lacked a gentle nature, like he considered Christine a trophy; and to most people she was. Christine was the ideal girlfriend: beautiful, smart and a pureblood (if you were a supremacist). Not that Sirius wanted to necessarily 'date' Christine, he just cared for her and was pointing out what made her attractive to Austin Davies at this point in time.

"Austin I mean it!" Christine said moving strangely. Sirius wondered what was going on until he saw Davies had pulled Christine in close to him to wrap her in his arms. Christine protested and raised an arm to free her wrists from his large handed grasp but she was unable to free herself.

"You know you want it." Austin whispered into her ear as Christine shuddered and forced herself to speak calmly. "Austin, we've known each other for seven years, surely if I wanted you I'd have made a move by now."

Austin scowled, "Why you little bitch! I finally pay attention to you and you decide to leave me now that you're supposedly 'better' than me? Well I know deep down you're still the same insecure little shaky kneed pureblood skank." He let go of her, "Ya I said it! You're a skank! I saw you hanging around with all those other guys, you think I don't-"

Austin was unable to finish his rant because a great swarm of bumblebees had suddenly appeared in the sunlit hallway and attack Austin's apparently 'irresistible' face. Christine stood there still on the verge of tears. Sirius lowered his wand from the curse and ran forward to hug her.

Christine flung herself into his arms, starting to cry. "It's alright, I'm here." Sirius said as he felt the wetness of her tears on his neck. "Shh, just calm down." Sirius said held her close.

"Oh I see how it is." Sirius looked up at Austin, who had managed to get rid of the bees, although his face now resembled a large bunch of grapes in its red and stung state. He pulled his wand out, the bodies of dead bees littering the stones around him. "You're her new fuck buddy eh Black? But I guess you've been forgetting about her recently; didn't even tell her where you were going yesterday huh? So she made eyes at me."

"She's more of a slut than you think." He accused.

Sirius' eyes narrowed and he turned Christine away from what he was about to do, and raised his wand.

"You just don't get it Davies?" Sirius said, the tip of his wand starting to glow. "You say you want her but you're going about it completely the wrong way. Just because she's been hanging around me doesn't mean she's a slut, she would never do anything like that. Don't you realize how much you hurt her when you say those things?"

"Defending your whore? Takes one to know one, with all your girlfriends you just don't want to let a good fuck go don't you Black?" Davies smirked. "Can't you let me at least borrow her? I'll treat her nice." Davies couldn't even start his laugh though, because a white light, accompanied by a resounding 'BANG' caught him and threw him against the wall.

Unbeknownst to Sirius, a crowd had started to form and was watching intently as Sirius Black seemingly fought Austin Davies over the pretty, and now damsel in distress, Christine Charles. The audience watched, only slightly aware of the intensity that Sirius' wand was about unleash.

Austin tried to get up but found himself staring down the business end of Sirius' wand, his escape upwards blocked by the crackling coming from the wand as well as Sirius' foot on his chest.

"Yes I have a little black book bigger than some textbooks, but you know why so many girls want to be with me and not you?" Sirius shifted more of weight onto Davies' chest. "Because I know how to treat a woman, and obviously you don't." Sirius jabbed his wand at Davies and turned his back on the boy who was now clutching his face as a trickle of blood ran from his broken nose.

Sirius went over and gave his hand to Christine, helping her up with a slight smile. Her face was tearstained but with a trace of awe and thankfulness, he brought her into another calming hug.

"I'm glad you came." Christine said into his shoulder before Sirius released her from the hug.

"No problem," Sirius said smiling, then he noticed the assembled crowd of about twenty to thirty people, including that little Rita girl and her photographer boyfriend.

"Umm, when did they get here?" Christine asked looking around at the clapping people, cheering their heroic Sirius on.

"Come on Black! Kiss her!" A sixth year Gryffindor shouted.

"Ya! Show Davies who's the better man!" A Hufflepuff girl agreed.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" The group started the chant.

Christine looked at Sirius nervously, and Sirius looked back at her.

"Oh why not?" Sirius said to Christine before gathering the Ravenclaw up in his arms and kissing her so passionately, he swore Aphrodite covered her eyes in modesty.

Flash, the camera went off, and all Christine could manage to say was, "wow."

OoOoOoOoOoO

What can I say? I'm a sadistic romantic, with a love of duelling and swears and fluff; what a life I lead.

Also the Aphrodite reference is because she's the goddess of love (and lust in my opinion) and if she blushes you know its Hot! with a capital H.

So you all know the routine, I'll be back eventually and in the meantime review, reflect and read!


End file.
